The Plan
by Mila.Preston
Summary: Ranger has been trying to get Stephanie too work full-time at RangeMan for a long time and with no success. What happens when Ranger can't hold the position for Steph anymore and hires a beautiful Puerto Rican named Aliyana Cruz? Will Steph fall into Rangers plan or will Ranger fall for Ally. What happens when Ally has a plan of her own. BABE. Cupcake friendly
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a FF so please read and review. I do not own anything. I'm using Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum Series in my own way. Hope you enjoy.

SPOV

I looked at the clock on my RangeMan computer; it read "12:01". I had only been sitting at my desk running background searches for four hours and it felt like twelve. I was desperately bored and starting to doze at my desk. I looked down to my bag that was lying on the floor beside my feet. The bag had become increasingly full with skip files. For the past six weeks I'd been primarily working at RangeMan which had caused my work at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds to hit a back burner. Ranger had asked me to help until he could fill some new position to cover the increase in new accounts and he had hired several new people but I was still helping and doing the most boring job ever. I was itching to get back out in the field. I knew if I didn't get back out there soon Vinny was going to fire me. In the beginning Ranger had Tank and Lester helping me to bring in my skip quicker so that I could get back to RangeMan but unfortunately with the increased accounts all RangeMen employees had a full plate.

I looked back to my computer and again at my files and decided that I needed to get back to my actual job of Bounty Hunting. I shut down my computer, grabbed my bag and headed for Rangers office. Ranger had started as my mentor when I'd blackmailed my cousin and the owner of Vincent Plum Bail Bonds into giving me a job. Ranger had helped me get started and had quickly become an amazing friend and for one very amazing night a lover. Because of my on again off again relationship with Detective Joe Morelli we had only spent that one magical night together on a off part of Joe and I's relationship and since then have managed not to tango in the sheets again. Not that I didn't daydream and well night dream about it happening again hell the man oozed sex. It was hard to look at him and not think of wild hot passionate sex but the truth was Ranger was not a relationship man. He wasn't the man you brought home to meet mommy and daddy. He was the kind of man you disappeared into a dark alley way to do very naughty things, things that you couldn't tell your mother about later. He'd always been blatantly honest with me and letting me know that his love came with a condom and not a ring. Morelli's love came with both but unfortunately I couldn't commit to him. I loved Joe but I wasn't completely sure I was in love with him and I knew that had something to do with the mysterious man in black, Ranger aka Batman.

I gave a quick knock on Ranger's door then entered before hearing him say "Enter".

"Babe," he said with a slight twitch of his lips as I stepped into the office.

"Ranger, I need to get back to work," I said quickly getting to the point. No point in tip toeing. "My skip files are piling up and I need to get back to work."

"I can have someone take care of that for you," he said dismissively.

"No, Ranger, you've already taken on more than you can handle. Your men are overloaded as it is. I'll handle my own skips."

"I need you here, Steph."

Ranger had become more overprotective than usual since the Abruzzi case and it was starting to make me crazy. I knew that he needed more help but he didn't need me. He was doing the same thing that Joe did and was trying to get me into a position that was less dangerous.

"Ranger, you'll have to find someone else. I already have a job."

"Babe, I'm not trying to keep you here for your safety. I really do need you."

"Stop with the ESP already." Ranger always had a weird way of reading my mind.

He barely smiled; "Steph, we are overloaded with searches and I can't spare anyone to do them."

"I'll do them in between working at Vinny's."

"I need full-time, Babe."

"I can't give you full-time, Ranger. I have to go." I turned to walk out but was instantly pulled back against Ranger rock hard body. He nuzzled his face into my messy hair and breathed it in. The smell of him surrounded me.

"Alright, Babe. Call if you need anything." He swirled me around and before I could say okay his mouth took mine in a kiss that made my knees go weak and my head go light.

When we broke from the kiss, I'd forgotten what we were talking about and suddenly just wanted to rip off all of his clothes and make mad passionate love to him on his desk. He must have seen the lust in my eyes because a simple but sexy "Babe" with a sexy smirk was all he said.

RPOV

I watched as Stephanie left my office. I hated that she still wanted to work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and that she wouldn't come to work for me full-time but I didn't want to force her into anything that she'd regret later. After the Abruzzi case I realized how much she really meant to me. Even though I hadn't brought myself to tell her yet I finally realized how much I was in love with her. Shortly after Abruzzi committed "suicide", her and Joe Morelli started an on again part of their relationship and now I was just waiting for him to screw up again so that I could make my move. It had been eight weeks and they seemed to be going strong still which was unusual considering they only typically made it four weeks before a huge fight. Maybe he'd realized that he was in love with her too. Actually I think he knew from the beginning that he was in love with her. He'd asked her to marry him only about a dozen times but my babe always tells him no and I think that's because of me but it could also be her extreme commitment phobia.

I leaned back in my office chair to think clearly. I really did need someone to help around the office and I really wanted Stephanie. I knew that I could trust her. When Tank and I had originally discussed the idea of hiring a full-time office manager we'd decided to hold the position until Stephanie was ready to work here and only here but it didn't look like that was ever going to happen. I didn't want to push her but I really needed someone in that position. Suddenly I had a clear thought. Maybe I did need to hire someone else. Maybe if Steph felt her position here was threatened she'd leave Vinny's and come work with me full-time.

I picked up the phone and connected immediately with Tank. "I need to speak with you in my office now." And I disconnected.

As I sat waiting for Tank, I had to come up with a quick plan. It was very true that we needed more help but if Tank or any of my other men thought that this would hurt Stephanie they'd kill me but if I hurt my babe I would probably kill myself. I just want her to feel a sense of jealousy like I do every time I see her with Morelli. I wanted something that would or could convince her that she belonged at RangeMan and with me.

"Yeah, Boss," Tank said entering the office.

"I want to post the Office Manager/Personal Assistant position today," I said trying to keep a blank face.

Tank's face turned to confusion; "I thought we were holding that position for Steph?"

"I can't hold it anymore. Stephanie doesn't want to quit working for Vinny."

"Ranger, we can hold out a little longer."

"No, I want the position filled ASAP. It will help take work off of all of us." I paused trying to be careful what I said. "I want a woman. Someone who can help with distractions."

"Boss," he said worried. "Are we replacing Bombshell?"

"No, Stephanie will always have a position at RangeMan but we need help. If Stephanie decides that she is ready to work full-time I will adjust the positions at that time but until then we are filling the position."

Tank's eyes narrowed; "What are you up to?"

"Excuse me?"

"We've worked together for a long time now and I can smell a plan."

"There's no plan."

Tank stood narrowed eyes on me. "I know you care about Stephanie and I know you wouldn't want to hurt her so tell me what's going on."

Releasing a heavy sigh I figured what the hell; "I want Stephanie to work here full-time. I want to keep her safe and I know she's safe here but I can't and won't force her. I thought if we hired another woman maybe it would sway her opinion and she would come work here." I braced for him to be upset with me. I waited for him to tell me I was being childish and should just tell her how I feel but it never came.

Tank nodded his head slowly; "It could work, Boss. Stephanie is strong willed and will only come under her own terms and this could help her decide." He paused running it through in his head. "It could also back fire and you could lose her forever."

"Well let's hope it doesn't." Tank stood to leave. "Oh and Tank."

"Yeah."

"No one else is to know about the plan. Only that we are hiring for an Office Manager/Personal Assistant."

Tank nodded and disappeared.

SPOV

I rolled over in the bed to see what time it was. I could hear Joe moving around in the bathroom so I knew it was after six. The clock read "6:15". I fell back on to my pillow. Joe and I had been getting along exceptionally well over the past few weeks. He hadn't bugged me about my job or even pushed the subject of marriage. Things felt pretty comfortable at the moment but I couldn't help feeling like something was missing.

It had been two week since I walked out of Rangers office and I hadn't heard from him or any of the Merry Men since. I was starting to wonder if he was mad at me. I've never gone so long without at least talking to Ranger with the exception of him being away on his missions but not with him being right down the road. Usually I call him if I need help getting a skip but everything had gone remarkably smooth the last few days and I hadn't required the assistance of Ranger or the Merry Men but I was beginning to miss them all.

I felt bad for leaving Ranger hanging when he's done so much for me over the years and all the times he's bailed me out of trouble but I had to take care of my job. I couldn't see myself sitting behind a desk full-time. I have grown to love being a BEA over the years and I couldn't see myself doing anything else.

I was finally caught up on my skips so I figured I would check in with Connie and then I would go see Ranger and see how I can help. I crawled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen where Joe already had a cup of coffee waiting of me. That made me smile. He could be really considerate when he wanted to. I was leaned against the counter and sipping at the steaming cup of black coffee when Joe walked in wearing plan clothes, jeans and a button up black shirt, his gun on his hip on one side and his badge on the other. He was 100% hot Italian and had the best ass in Trenton. Women have thrown themselves at Joe Morelli for years hoping they'd be in my place right now and I couldn't blame them. He was one sexy man.

"Morin' Cupcake," Joe said place a kiss on the top of my head.

"Mmm," was all I could get out.

"Plans for today," he asked taking a sip of his own coffee.

"The usual," I plopped down in a dining room chair. "I'm gonna go check in with Connie see if she has anything for me then I figured I'd run by RangeMan and see if they need any help." Joe face went tight but he didn't say anything which was extremely unusual. "What about you?"

"Work," was all he said. He gave me a kiss and left.

Around eight am I got to the bonds office. Connie, Vinny's assistant, was behind her desk typing away on her computer and Lula, the office filing clerk and my sometimes assistant, was sitting on the couch eating donuts. I took a seat next to Lula and grabbed a jelly filled donut out of the box.

"Hey, girl," Lula said with a mouth full of donut. "I didn't figure you'd still be working here."

"Why is that," I asked confused.

"We seen the job posting for an Office Manager at RangeMan," Connie spoke up holding a newspaper in her hand.

I stood and moved towards Connie's desk to see the paper. There in the job section was a huge ad for an Office Manager/Personal Assistant at RangeMan. I wasn't quite sure how to feel. Ranger said he'd needed more employees but he'd never mentioned and Office Mangers position.

"Do you have anything new for me Connie," I asked quickly.

"Nope it's pretty slow right now."

Without another word I left and headed to RangeMan.

Chapter 2

RPOV

It took Tank two days to get the job description perfect and posted on our website as well as in the local paper. I'd instructed him to keep it open for a week and then we'd go through the applications until we find the perfect person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews I've already gotten. Hope you like the next part. Let me know what you think! This is my first attempt at a FF and I'm still trying to figure out how everything works. Thanks for your patience! :)**

**RPOV**

It took Tank two days to get the job description perfect and posted on our website as well as in the local paper. I'd instructed him to keep it open until we find the perfect person. By the end of the first week, we had close to two hundred applicants. Tank and I were overwhelmed by all the applications. It took us three full days just to sift through all of them and pick the top five. I left Tank to contact them and set up interviews and by the middle of the second week we had interviewed four out of five. They were all very lovely and nice women but they weren't right for this job. I really need someone who is a firecracker if I was going to get Stephanie's attention. Tank set up the last interview for the following day and she requested we meet for lunch at a local diner on her lunch break. I was extremely surprised that she requested for me to meet her but was also impressed that she was using her lunch break for the interview.

It was Thursday afternoon and I was already waiting in the diner. It was 12:00 on the dot when I noticed a woman coming into the diner and speaking with the hostess. When the hostess pointed my way I knew she was my girl.

"Mr. Manoso," she asked confidently approaching me.

"Ranger, please," I replied greeting her. "Aliyana Cruz?"

"Yes, but please call me Ally."

"Please have a seat Ally." I gestured to the seat in front of me and she sat down. As she situated herself in the seat I couldn't help but stare. The woman was magnificent. She had skin a shade or two lighter than my mocha skin and she was on the shorter side. She was probably only 5'3" or 5'4" but she had great legs that seemed to never end if that's possible. Her dark hair was long and her mesmerizing eyes were emerald green. I fell into a daze suddenly imagining that long dark hair falling over her shoulder and on to me as she rides me and looking into her deep green eyes as I watch her fall to pieces around me.

"Ranger," she spoke pulling me out of my daydream. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh, Y-yeah," I stuttered slightly. "Yes I do, sorry." I suddenly forgot all of my questions. _You need to get it together Manoso_. _You can't think of her like that_. "Where do you work now," I asked already knowing because she'd put it on her application.

"I'm an office manager for the law firm across the street."

"How long have you worked there?"

"Since I got out of high school." I looked down at her application. She was only twenty-eight so for about ten years I'd figured. "Almost ten years now," she replied. "It doesn't feel like it's been that long." She innocently batted her eyes and flashed a smile that made me instantly stiff. _Oh shit!_

Trying to get my head back in the game I went on to another question; "Why do you want to leave?" She smiled shyly. "You can tell me the truth."

"I was dating my boss and he cheated on me. I need a change."

_Who in the hell would cheat on her? _I'd heard enough. "I'm sorry to hear that. When can you start?"

"Tomorrow."

I gave her my card, directions to Haywood, and told her I'd see her tomorrow. I asked her to come in early to get fitted for her uniforms and to get a physical with Bobby. By the time I got back in my car I realized what I'd just done. I'd just let my penis hire my new office manager. _Double shit! _I'd never thought with my penis before well other than with Steph. The more I thought about it the more I realized this plan could actually work.

That night I'd worked late to help my men get caught up and to work some of the searches Stephanie had left behind. Once I finally made it up to my seventh floor apartment all I could think about was Stephanie. It had been two weeks since I'd seen her and I was starting to have withdraws. Even during Stephanie and Joe's other on again periods she'd never avoided me before. I paced the floors of my apartment for several minutes before I decided to go see her. I knew it was extremely late and she'd probably be sleeping but I just wanted to stop in a see that she was ok.

When I pulled into the parking lot of her apartment I looked up to her window and noticed all the lights were off. I parked and headed up to her apartment. I let myself in and made my way to her bedroom but when I got there I realized it was empty. I turned headed back to the kitchen to see if Rex was home on her kitchen counter. He was gone too. She was living with Morelli. _Shit!_ I sat down on her couch in the dark. I knew I messed up. I waited too long and now there's a chance I'll never get her back. I'd made a lot of mistakes when it came to Stephanie; mistakes that I've regretted every day since. The biggest mistake of all was after that amazing night we'd spent together I'd told her to go back to Morelli. Even though I wanted her more than anything and I could see how bad it hurt her, I was scared of what the consequences of letting her into my life would be. I'd met a lot of dangerous people in my days and made my share of enemies and I would rather die than let someone use Stephanie to get to me, which has already happened one too many times. I sighed heavily and left the apartment.

**SPOV**

It only took me a few minutes to get to Haywood from the bonds office. When I pulled into the parking garage everything seemed normal but it felt so different. I wasn't mad at Ranger for hiring an office manager but I'd wished he'd told me about it not that it probably would have made a difference though. I was mostly nervous that he'd replaced me at RangeMan and that would be hard to swallow. If it ever came down to losing Ranger and my position at RangeMan I'd give up everything.

I made it to the fifth floor where Ranger's office was. I passed the control room on my way and stuck my head in to say hi to whoever was on watch. I saw Lester and Tank on controls.

"Hi, guys," I said giving a finger wave.

"Hey, beautiful," Lester said flashing his perfect smile.

"Hey, Bombshell," Tank replied without looking up from the monitors.

"Is Ranger in today?"

"Yeah, he's in his office," Lester replied.

"Thanks," and I headed for Rangers office.

When I walked up to Ranger's office his door was already open and he flipping through paperwork. "Hey, stranger," I said giving him my best smile.

"Babe," he replied looking up from his paperwork.

"I came by to see what's going on."

"Same old, Babe."

Okay I guess he isn't just going to just come out with it. "I saw the newspaper ad this morning. Why didn't you tell me about the job?"

He gave me an expression I'd never seen him give me before. He looked at me as if I had three no wait fourteen heads. "Steph, I've been asking you to come work for me."

"Yeah I know but I thought that was doing searches."

"You don't listen, Babe," he said looking down at his paperwork.

I paused for a moment. _Had he told me about the job?_ I couldn't remember ever discussing it but maybe we had. "Well, tell me about it now," I said trying to remain calm.

He looked back up at me and gave me an I'm-thinking-about-smiling smile but was interrupted by his office phone ringing; "Yo." Silence. "Bring her to my office." _**HER**__._ "Thanks." When he put the phone down I couldn't help but stare blankly. _Who the hell is "her"._ Ranger stood from behind his desk. "Babe, we've already hired someone for the office manager job."

Holy shit! He'd hired another woman to work here with him. I'd always been the only woman other than Ella. Wait Ella, maybe it's an older woman like Ella. _What is my problem? I'm getting all bent out of shape over Ranger hiring a woman. Get it together._ I smiled at him. "Well do you need help with searches today? I'm caught up with Vinny so I could help around here today."

"Yes, get with Tank and he'll get you started," he said but his eyes followed out his office door. "Stephanie, you'll have to excuse me." _When the hell had I become Stephanie again? _Ranger walked out of his office and I followed him. I was preparing to start yelling at him when I realized all the Merry Men were also distracted. I followed everyone's gaze to Bobby who was escorting a woman in with him. My gaze also clung to the woman. She was on the short side but was exotically beautiful and I was instantly jealous. She had long dark hair with so much body it bounced with her steps. Her bright green eyes shined from across the room and full lips were curved up into a stunning all white smile.

**RPOV**

When Steph walked into my office I knew she'd seen the newspaper ad and deep down I prayed that this didn't back fire on me. When she asked me to tell her about it I knew I had her. I didn't want to hurt her I just wanted to bring her back to me and I knew at that point this would work. When Bobby called to tell me he was bring Ally up to five I couldn't help but think it was perfect time. I figured I'd have a few days before I'd have to introduce Aliyana to Stephanie but best to get it out of the way.

I watched her enter the room and couldn't help but notice all my men's reaction to her as well as Steph's. Hell my own reaction was surprising but I reminded myself that this was the woman who was going to help me get my babe back and I hoped to hell I could do that without anyone getting hurt.

"Good morning, Ranger," she said way too flirty.

"Good morning, Ally," I gave a smile and turned to Stephanie. "Aliyana Cruz this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie works for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and occasionally helps with background search here at RangeMan. She also works the occasional distraction for us."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Plum." Ally said and extended her hand to Steph.

"Please, call me Stephanie," and she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Ms. Cruz."

"Please, call me Ally." They released hands and I could sense the tension coming from Steph.

"Tank," I yelled across the room.

"Yeah, Boss," he yelled back.

"Stephanie is here to do some searches today. I'm going to get Ally started if you can get the searches for Steph."

"No problem," Tank replied with an expression only I would recognize. He was wishing me good luck.

I placed my hand at the small of Ally's back and led her into my office and was careful to make sure I left the door open.

**SPOV**

I watched as Ranger led Ally into his office with his hand on her back. The way he did with me so many times. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to cry or to get mad. I guess I didn't really have the right to do either. I was with Joe right now and I couldn't exactly be mad at Ranger for being attracted to another woman hell I think I might be attracted to her. Technically, we weren't together and I couldn't be mad at him for sleeping with someone else when I spent every night in Joe's bed. I wasn't sure what was bothering me so much. I wasn't sure if it was the way Ranger looked at her or the fact that I felt my position to be threatened, maybe both.

I sat down in my usual cubicle that gave me an excellent view of Ranger's office. Tank set down a pile of searches that I knew as long as that girl was in Ranger's office I'd never get done with. I opened the first one and pretended to go through it as I secretly watch the two of them.

I sat there watching the two of them for close to an hour when I felt like I was being watched. I turned to the other side of my cubicle and squealed.

"Shit, Tank. Let someone know you're there," I said trying to pick the file up that I'd just flung all over my desk.

Tank gave a deep belly laugh; "How's those searches going?"

"Good."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Bombshell, you've had the same file in your hand for an hour."

Busted! "Um, really." I couldn't think of what to say. "Look at that, I have."

"Something bothering you, little girl?"

"No, why would anything be bothering me?"

Tank leaned on my cubicle wall; "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you've been holding the same file for the last hour and you're staring into Rangers office like you're expecting to catch them doing it on the desk."

I sighed; "Who is she?"

"She was born in Puerto Rico and moved to Trenton when she was three. She went to the same high school as you and Morelli but she's a couple years younger so you may not know her. She's been working for the same law office since she graduated high school as an office manager and now she's a RangeMan."

"Is she married?"

"No marriages and no kids." _Perfect!_

"Are you guys replacing me?"

"No bombshell, you'll always have a place at RangeMan."

I nodded my head and went to work on the searches.

**RPOV**

I knew Stephanie was watching us and I wanted her to. I didn't want to lead Aliyana on but at the same time I wanted Stephanie to think I was interested. I'd spent the greater part of an hour going over paperwork, contracts, benefits, salary, and so on with Ally. When I got a text from Tank stating that Steph had been so distracted that she'd been looking at the same search file for an hour, I couldn't help but smile. This plan was already working and it seemed that it was working faster than I'd thought.

**I was already working on this when I posted the first chapter so it came out pretty fast. Hopefully chapter 3 won't take too long! Please R&R…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I don't own anything! Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate it and I have to say it motivates me to write. **

**APOV**

The first time I saw Ranger I knew everything I'd heard was true. The man was mouth-watering gorgeous. I was surprised when he offered me the job. I'd had a ton of experience in office management but none in security and I'd heard that "The Ranger Manoso" ran a tight ship and only hired the best. I was pretty confident in my skills but I had no idea he would be. He hired me after only asking a few question, none of which was about my experience.

After my physical, Bobby escorted me to the fifth floor to meet with Ranger. I was caught off guard to have such an audience. There wasn't a person on the floor who didn't watch me come off the elevator. When I approached Ranger I notice the pretty tall brunette standing beside him, which also caught me off guard. I'd been under the assumption that I was the only woman that would be working in RangeMan. When he'd introduced her to me it all made sense. Stephanie Plum the notorious bounty hunter of Trenton who also dated the very sexy cop, Joe Morelli.

I'd met Joe Morelli in high school. I was a younger than him but he'd given me a few passing glances. Joe and I had a few run ins after high school and before I knew it we were in a hot and heavy relationship. It had gotten pretty serious very quickly. I'd fallen in love with Joe although he wasn't quite ready to settle down but when the time had called for it, he'd stepped up to the plate and proved to be a good man. Before we could take the next step events took place that neither of us ever thought we'd be able to pull through. The day I ended our relationship he'd told me that I'd broken his heart but at the time my heart was ripped in two in more ways than one. I'd kept tabs on him throughout the years but made sure to steer clear of him. I was happy that he'd found someone who made him happy. I wasn't sure how much Stephanie Plum knew of Joe and I's past relationship but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her. At the time of Joe and I's relationship she had moved and was dating and heading towards marriage with Dickie Orr so she wasn't around to follow the Burg gossip but I can't say she didn't already know.

When Ranger had escorting me into his office and began to go over the paperwork, I couldn't help but notice him constantly glancing out the door. I could only imagine he was looking for Stephanie but perhaps not.

"Do you understand all the paperwork," he asked me.

"Yes, everything sounds great!"

"Good," he stood up from behind his desk. "Let's introduce you to the rest of the staff."

We spent the next hour meeting the massive army of very sexy men that worked for Ranger. I was beginning to think I was really going to enjoy this job. Who wouldn't want an office full of eye candy to ogle over all day?

After we were done he'd given be a tour of the building with our final stop being at his seventh floor apartment. An older woman was cleaning the apartment when we walked in an he'd introduced me to her. Ella was her name. She'd politely greeted me but I couldn't help but feel she didn't exactly want me there.

"You're free to leave for the rest of the day," Ranger said as we entered the elevator. "Go ahead and take the weekend off and everything should be ready for you when you start officially on Monday."

"Sounds good."

He rode the elevator with me to the garage and I headed home.

**RPOV**

Aliyana's first day had gone exceptionally well. I'd introduced her to my men who seemed to like her and I'd introduced her to Ella who was polite but it was obvious that she wasn't excited about a woman other than Stephanie being in my apartment. I had a ton of work to get caught up on so I decided to let Ally take the rest of the day off and the weekend hoping that by Monday I'd have more time to work with her.

After I left Ally in the garage I'd taken the elevator back to the sixth floor where I met with Tank and Lester in one of our many conference rooms. Once I got into the conference room and seen all the paperwork all over the table I really wanted to turn around and run away but instead I did the responsible thing and sat down to be briefed by the two men.

After three hours of listening to Tank and Lester go over all the new accounts, my head was spinning. Tank and Lester left and I dug into the paperwork to figure out a game plan for RangeMan to handle these new accounts and made a note to myself that the first thing on Ally's job list would be to hire new employees immediately.

**SPOV**

After I'd been busted by Tank I decided to actually do some work. I tried not to let my mind shift to the new RangeMan employee but I couldn't help it. Something about her seemed familiar but maybe I just knew her in high school.

It took me almost all day to get through half of the searches Tank had given me. It didn't help that I was still having trouble focusing which only made the process slower. I'd been watching for Ranger to come back since he'd left five with Ally but he still hadn't come back. I looked at the clock and it read "8:27". I was pretty sure Joe would be home soon but I really wanted to wait to talk to Ranger. I grabbed another file off the top of the stack and started the search.

**RPOV**

Going through the paperwork had caused me to lose track of time. When I looked at my watch I'd realized it was after midnight. I pulled all my paperwork together and headed to five to drop the paperwork off in my office before heading up to seven to get some sleep.

When I exited the elevator on five Tank exited the control room.

"Boss, I was just getting ready to contact you."

My immediately thought was that Stephanie's tracker had gone offline again. "Is Stephanie okay?"

"She looks okay," he said gesturing towards her cubby. "But she's probably pretty uncomfortable sleeping on her desk."

"She's still here?"

"Yeah, I told her to call it a night at nine but she refused. I figured she was waiting for you."

"Are you on the monitors tonight," I asked Tank.

"No, I was just going offline for the night. I'll be back on tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Tank. I'll take care of Steph."

I walked over to Stephanie's cubby. She was hunched over her desk with her face in her arms. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her. I felt her purse vibrating and realized Morelli was probably worried out of his mind about her. I grabbed her phone out of her purse and opened the text messages to Joe. She had sent Joe a text around nine letting him know she was working late and he'd replied back only an hour ago asking where she was. I re-read the text several times then looked over to my babe who was on the verge of snoring. I looked back down and the text and came up with a plan. I texted Joe back from Stephanie's phone; "Joe I had to work late going back to my apartment for the night. See you tomorrow." I paused before sending it. _Did they text each other that they loved each other. Would he think it was weird if she didn't?_ I wasn't sure whether they did or not but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I hit send and stuck the phone back in her purse. I knew I probably wasn't using my best judgment but I was in no way obligated to Morelli and I had so often been accused of poaching. I didn't want to make things difficult for Stephanie but I didn't want to make things easy on their relationship either.

I grabbed Stephanie's bag and purse. Then pulled her into my arms and headed for seven. When I made it to my apartment I went straight to the bedroom and laid her in my bed. She must have been exhausted because she didn't so much as twitch. I pulled off her boots and considered stripping her down but decided she might kill me in the morning; best not to push my luck. I watched her sleep as I stripped down. Once I was down to commando I grabbed a pair of boxers out a drawer and slipped them on and climbed into bed with her. It had been a long time since I'd had Steph in my bed and I missed it desperately. I turned off my alarm and sent Tank and quick message letting him know I'd be late in the morning. I was going to sleep in with my babe and on that thought I cuddled into her and fall into a deep sleep.

**SPOV**

The next morning my body was awake before my eyes were. I felt a strong hard body pressed tight against me and strong arm holding me close. Even with my eyes closed I could sense that the sun was up. I opened my eyes only to find myself snuggled up against "Ranger".

"Mornin', Babe," he said huskily.

"Mmm," was all I could get out before coffee. But then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in Rangers bed with Ranger and Joe was going to kill me.

"I sent Joe a text letting him know you worked late and went back to your apartment last night," Ranger said obviously reading my mind.

I relaxed back into him before I'd fully realized what he'd said. "You did what?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I let Morelli know that you were safe."

"Ranger, you can't do that," I said getting out of bed.

"What's that, Babe," he said pulling me back to him. I landed on top of him. I really wanted to just lay there and breathe him in but he was the one who continually pushed me back to Joe and now that we were doing good he pulls this bull shit.

"You can't bring me up here to spend the night with you," I said pushing myself off of him. "Things are okay with Joe and I and if he finds out it's going to start a fight."

"You were sleeping at your desk, Babe. You were too tired to drive home and I'm fine with starting a fight with Morelli."

I sighed. He was right I was too tired to drive home last night but this was beyond confusing for me. _What if Joe finds out?_

"I had Hector take your car back to your apartment. Joe will never know you weren't home."

"Stop with the ESP," I said heading for the kitchen and of course Ranger was right on my heels. "Why are you still here? Don't you have a world to save?"

"I wanted to wake up with you," he gave a way too sexy grin.

Okay now this is even more confusing.

"Have breakfast with me, Babe. Then we can get some work done of five."

I was so confused. He'd wanted me to spend the night without getting tangled in the sheets and he'd put off business that was already behind to spend the morning with me. I decided breakfast won't hurt. I was hungry anyways.

"Alright."

We enjoyed an amazing breakfast that Ella had prepared. We'd kept the conversation playful and light. I really wanted to ask him what was going on but I didn't want to ruin the morning. After breakfast we both got dressed in fresh clothes and headed down to five to get some work done. Ranger went to his office and I went to my cubby.

I sat down in front of my computer and booted it up. While I was waiting for it I pulled out my cell to give Joe a call.

"Cupcake," he answered.

"Hey, Joe."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm back at work this morning," I said feel somewhat guilty.

"I was worried about you last night."

"I'm fine, Joe. Sorry to make you worry."

"It's okay, Cupcake. I'm just glad you're okay." _Wow who was this man? _"How about dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good. Six sound okay?"

"See you then, Cupcake."

I disconnected the phone and started working on my searches.

**RPOV**

After Stephanie woke up I thought I was in trouble. Even though I'd kept my face blank I was scared to death she was going to be mad but for some reason she wasn't. I enjoyed having breakfast with her and could really see this happening a lot more in the future. I knew there were questions running through her head but she never asked. I'd hoped she would.

When we made it to five and I headed to my office I wanted to pull her into me and kiss her but I wasn't sure she'd appreciate the public display of affection in front of my men. So I went on to my office and she went to her cubby.

I buckled down and got a ton of paperwork cleared off my desk even with the occasional peak at Stephanie. She was so beautiful; I couldn't help but watch her. She had her dark hair pulled back and was focused on her computer. I wonder if she was as distracted as I was. By the time I looked at the clock close to four hours had passed. I leaned back in my chair. I'd just decided to ask Steph up to seven for lunch when Tank appeared in my door way.

"Boss, I just finished with Aliyana's background search," Tank said moving further into my office. "There's something you should see."

I could see the concern on his face and when he shut the door behind him I knew something was wrong.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I've already started working on Chapter 4 so hopefully it won't be long before I post it. Please let me know what you think so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- I don't own anything. I'm just having a little fun with JE's characters. **

**Thank you so much to those of you who are taking the time to review. I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.**

**RPOV**

As I watched Tank standing in front of my desk, his face filled with concern, all I could think about was that I'd let my penis hire a dangerous person; someone that could put not only my business in danger but also everyone in it. I knew better than to hire someone before all the background searches were complete but I'm typically a good judge of character and I didn't get a bad vibe from her. "Is she dangerous," I asked Tank. "Did you find something criminal in her background?"

"No, but I think you should see it," Tank replied handing me the folder.

Grabbing the file I flipped it open. On the very top was a printed newspaper article that read: _Aliyana Cruz, 20, the victim of a brutal crime is set to face her kidnappers in court. Ms. Cruz will testify on Friday in court to explain the brutal details of the case against Miguel Rodriguez, Shaun Martinez, Daniel Mateo, and Herberto Gonzalez, all known members of a local gang The Mexican mob._

I looked up to Tank who was staring at the ground. I realized that it wasn't concern on his face, it was compassion. I looked back down to the file and flipped to the next paper which was the original police report. _Aliyana Cruz was reported missing by her fiancé. A full investigation was launched after the normal 24 hours. After three days Ms. Cruz was dumped in front of her fiancés apartment and left for dead. She'd been subject to three days of brutal torture. She had been raped, beaten, and tortured for three days._ _Victim was transported to the hospital where we will follow up with her._ I moved the police report aside to look for a hospital report, which I'd figured Tank had pulled illegally. When I found it I read through, she'd suffered a broken nose, a broken ankle, two broken wrists, severe internal damage as well as multiple rapes. I scanned down to the bottom and when I read the last line my stomach clenched. I looked up to Tank who had sat down and met my gaze head on giving me a sorrowful stare. "She was twelve weeks pregnant," I said in shock. "Because of the damage it ended in miscarriage."

"Yeah there's more, Boss," Tank said. I started to flip through the file when Tank found his voice; "It looks like the Boss of The Mexican Mob had been taken down during an undercover investigation a few months earlier." He paused and cleared his throat. "The cop was brand new to the force. He was pulled in for this huge undercover op and he's what brought this man down." He paused briefly. "The Boss sent them after the rookie but they had trouble getting to him so they went after the next best thing his fiancé." He stopped his face was tight. "Ranger, the cop and her fiancé was Joe Morelli. He was the father of the baby."

I slumped back into my seat and rubbed my hand over my face. My thought instantly went to Stephanie and how I'd tried so hard to keep her at a distance to avoid that very same situation but it also made me realize that this is why Morelli was so overprotective of Stephanie and why he didn't like her line of work. This was why he tolerated me and my men, because he knew I'd lay down my life to protect Stephanie as I knew he would.

"Are you going to let her know we know, Boss," Tank asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I ran the question through my head; "Yes, but I only want to make sure it's not going to affect her position here. I want to tread lightly."

"Boss," Tank asked.

"Hmmm."

"It's not the same."

"What?"

"Stephanie is not Aliyana. Morelli was new to the force he was a rookie. He had no idea that those men would come after Ally. You know the danger and you do everything you can to protect Stephanie. Don't use this as an excuse to push her away."

Tank knew me all too well but he was right; "No, I'm done pushing her away."

Tank stood to leave. "Tank."

"Yeah, Boss," Tank replied before opening the office door.

"Get with Hector and make sure all this is sealed. I don't know that we can conceal it permanently but I want to make sure that no one can pull up anything of a RangeMan search."

"Will do, Boss," and he left.

After Tank left I dug for Ally's phone number and called her and asked her to meet me for dinner the following night. I think she thought I was asking her on a date but I explained I just needed to ask her a few questions and I wanted to do it outside the office. She agreed.

**SPOV**

I watched Tank walk into Ranger's office with his game face on. When he closed the door I knew something was up. After I watched Tank leave his office I'd gotten up to go see if everything was okay. As I approached the door I heard Ranger calling Aliyana and asked her to dinner tomorrow night. _What the hell was going on? He wanted me this morning now he was asking her to dinner. _This was so confusing. Ranger and I were going to have to have a talk real soon.

I made the quick decision to clock out for the day and go check in with Connie. It took only a few minutes to get to the bonds office. I walked in the front door to see Connie sitting at her desk as usual but Lula was actually down on hands and knees filing and that was unusual. It was a good thing her ass wasn't facing me because with the mini skirt she was wearing I was pretty sure she'd be mooning me.

"Hey," I said as the door slammed behind me.

"Hey, girl," Lula said trying to push herself up off the floor. "Did you come to put in your notice?"

"Did you get the Office Manager Job at RangeMan," Connie added.

"No, I came to see if you had any new skips for me," I said quickly hoping that would end the questions.

"You mean to tell me that sexy ass man didn't give you the job," Lula asked.

"Yeah I figured he'd made that job for you."

"You guys know I don't want an office job. I'd go crazy. He hired someone else." They both gave each other a sideways glance. I really didn't want to get into this right now. "Do you have anything new for me?"

"Yeah, this one just came in," Connie said handing me the file. "It's Lewis Reynolds. He missed his court date this morning."

"What's the charges?"

"Armed robbery and be careful cause he's a slick one."

I opened the file and flipped through the paperwork until I found his address. The address listed a house in the middle of Stark Street. _Perfect! _I turned and headed out the door with the file in hand. I stopped before I opened the door; "Well are you coming," I asked Lula.

"Hell yeah," she said running to the door. "It hurts my knees doing all this filing."

Lula and I got into my car. "I was thinkin we should get something to eat before we go catch Reynolds. It ain't good catch skips on an empty stomach."

I rolled my eyes but I was hungry too so I headed for Pino's to get two meatball subs. Lula and I were just leaving when I saw her. Aliyana was walking in as we were leaving. _Shit!_

"Hey, Stephanie," she said pleasantly.

"Hello, Ally," I replied then looked over at Lula who was giving her the evil eye. "Ally this is Lula. She works at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds with me. We were just on our way to pick up a skip."

"Nice to meet you, Lula," Ally said nodding her head to Lula.

Lula nodded but continued to eye her.

"That sounds so interesting, would you guys mind if I tagged along?" _Was she serious? _"I don't know much about bounty hunting and since I'm working for RangeMan now I'd love to see you work first hand." Lula's head snapped to me and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

I wanted to tell her hell no but I couldn't; "Sure but we have to go now."

"Alright."

The three of us loaded into my car and I couldn't help but pout. I wasn't sure why I didn't like her she had been nothing but nice to me but I just couldn't help but not like her. The ride to Stark Street was exceptionally quiet considering Lula usually never shut up. We parked across the street from Reynolds house and all three of us sat in silence while we stared at the house as if we were waiting for him to come out and jump into my back seat.

"So what's the plan," Lula finally asked.

"We are going to knock on the door and ask him to come with us to reschedule his court date."

"Great," Lula said sarcastically. "We know how well that always works." I rolled my eyes and we all got out of the car.

We approached the house and I instructed Ally to remain at the bottom of the steps on the other side of the aluminum guard rail. I knocked on the door and listened to the rustling inside until the door opened.

"Lewis Reynolds," I asked.

"Yeah, who's asking," he replied harshly. The man was huge. He stood in front of us with nothing but a pair of low hanging jeans. His face was badly scarred. When he talked the smell of ass filed my nose.

I gagged at the smell of his breath but continued. "My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm with Vincent Plum Bail Bond and you're in violation of you bond agreement. I need you to come with us so we can reschedule your court date."

He stood staring blankly for several minutes before screaming you'll never take me alive and tossing Lula off the steps and plowing into me. Everything happened so fast that I didn't realize it until it was too late. I slumped down on the step as I watched Reynolds take off in my car. I looked over to Lula who was passed out on the ground and then to Ally who was looking down at the handcuffs that was attached to her hand on one end then threaded through the guard rail and my hand on the other end.

"Is this normal," Ally asked curiously.

All I could do was nod. I looked back down to Lula who'd obviously took a hard hit because she was out cold. I patted my pocket and realized I'd left my phone in my car. _Shit! _

"What do we do now," Ally asked surprisingly calm.

"We wait…" Before I could finish we heard the loud explosion before we saw the smoke coming from a mile or so away.

"Shit, I really liked that car."

"How do you know it was your car?"

"Trust me, it's always my car."

**RPOV**

After I got off the phone with Ally I distracted myself with work to keep from thinking about the new information Tank had found. I'd thought I was caught up on paperwork but then a brand new stack was brought in to go through. I couldn't wait for Ally to start and handle some of this paperwork.

I'd managed to get halfway through the new stack when Lester and Tank came rushing into my office.

"Boss," Tank said. "Bombshell's car tracker just went offline.

I flew out of my chair; ready to leave the office. I felt the panic run throw me and my chest tighten. Every time Stephanie's tracker went offline I always thought it would be the last time. Trying to stay positive I said; "Send her last location to my GPS I'm on my way."

"Ranger, Ally's purse tracker went offline with Stephanie's," Lester said quickly before I disappeared.

I stopped stunned. I'd slipped a tracker into Ally's purse her first day. "They were together?"

"It appears that way," Lester replied.

_What the hell were the two of them doing together? _I didn't have time to figure that out now I had to make sure my babe was okay. "Tank with me, Lester get me that location, now!"

**APOV**

I wasn't exactly sure what happened but now I was sitting here handcuffed to Stephanie. I'd never seen anyone bring in a skip before but I was pretty sure this hadn't gone as planned.

"How long do we wait," I asked her curiously. I wasn't sure how this whole thing would work itself out.

"Figuring that was my car that just exploded I'm pretty sure Ranger's on his way to the crash site. If we can get Lula awake we can send her down there to get him."

"How would Ranger know your car exploded?"

"He puts a tracker on my vehicles."

I'm sure the confusion was apparent on my face. "Why does he put trackers on your car?"

"That's just Ranger. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a tracker on you as well."

"What? That's an invasion of privacy."

"Yeah I use to think that too but in times like this it comes in handy. Plus Ranger doesn't have the intension to invade anyone's privacy he's just overprotective."

We sat quietly for several minutes. "He's in love with you," I said more as a statement.

"No he's not."

"Yes, he is. I see the way he looks at you."

"He asked you out to dinner."

"Yeah but I don't think it was because he's interested. He said he had some questions for me and I kind of get the feeling he's trying to make you jealous."

I saw her brows fling almost off her head. "That son of a bitch," she said under her breath.

We both started yelling for Lula to get up.

**RPOV**

The ride to her last location seemed to take forever and all I could think about was holding my babe again and telling her exactly how I felt. When Tank and I pulled up to the accident site at the same time Morelli did. I was out of the truck and running to the burning car before Tank pulled the SUV to a complete stop. Morelli and I made it at the same time. The car had run into a telephone pole with an impact hard enough to make it explode. We both turned in circles looking for any sight of Stephanie. The panic was clear as day in Morelli's face and I'm sure his heart was throbbing as hard as mine when we didn't see her.

"What happened," Morelli yelled at me.

"I don't know," I replied. "She was working at RangeMan and I wasn't even aware she'd left." I pulled my phone out and dialed the bond office but before it connected I saw Lula running, well more of a trot, down the road towards us. Her clothes were filthy and there appeared to be some blood coming from her head.

Joe and I took off in equal strides towards her.

"Where's Steph," Joe said when we'd reached her.

"That asshole handcuffed them to his porch," Lula replied trying to catch her breath and pointing down the road. "Pushed me down, made me hit my head and mess up my hair."

"They," Joe asked.

"Yeah, her and that new little girl that Ranger hired."

Joe looked over at me but before I had to answer I took off running I wasn't sure if Joe was following or not and I hoped not. I didn't want things to be uncomfortable for any of us. 

**I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations. Please let me know what you think the reviews really help motivate me to write more. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with Chapter 5 yet but hopefully it won't take me too long to figure it out. Thanks again to everyone who has or will review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5**

**SPOV**

I've never claimed to be the world's greatest bounty hunter but I would think by now I would start to expect the unexpected. Ally and I were handcuffed together and Lula took off to see if she could find Ranger. Before we managed to pull Lula out of her coma Ally told me that she'd gotten the feeling that Ranger was trying to make me jealous. My first thought was "that son of a bitch" but my second thought was why would he want to make me jealous. He's never had a reason to make me jealous before and considering the fact that he pushes me back to Joe every chance he gets it doesn't make sense for him to want to make me jealous. I wasn't sure if Ally was right but I was going to find out.

After my adrenaline finally came down I felt the excruciating pain in my ankle. I was pretty sure it wasn't broken but it was twisted pretty good. Trying to keep my mind off the pain I watched for any sight of Ranger or Lula.

**RPOV**

When Stephanie came into my sights and I saw she was safe I slowed my pace a little to glance behind me. _No Joe, he probably stayed behind to take care of Lula but he wouldn't be too far behind me._ I knew I only had a matter of minutes to get Stephanie and Ally out of here before Joe would pull up. I wasn't exactly sure if Stephanie knew about any of this and I wasn't sure when the last time Ally and Joe had seen each other but I didn't want to find out like this. I needed to talk to Ally before this situation gets really uncomfortable for everyone but mostly I wanted to protect Stephanie from getting hurt.

Approaching the house I could see Stephanie was in pain. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I twisted my ankle," Stephanie said staring down at her ankle.

I pulled out my handcuff key and saw an SUV coming down the road but it didn't take me long to realize it was Tank which meant Joe would be here soon. I unlocked the cuffs and pulled Stephanie onto her feet and into my arms. I was so happy she was safe I'd forgotten about her ankle.

"Ow," Stephanie cried out.

"Ally, are you okay," I asked helping Stephanie back down to the step.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Stephanie, can you walk," I asked her glancing down the road again.

"I could use some help."

"Ally, go get in the black SUV with Tank now and I'll bring Stephanie." I scooped Stephanie into my arms and she locked her arms around my neck. I didn't want to run to the truck but I knew we had to go now. We made it to the SUV, pulling the door open I gestured for Ally to get in and waiting for her I glanced down the road and saw Joe's car coming in our direction. _Shit!_ Ally's was pulling herself in and in a panic I gave a hard push and shoved Stephanie and myself in beside her, holding Stephanie on my lap.

"Hey," both women yelled out.

"Go, Tank," I spit out. "Back to Haywood."

"What," Stephanie said. "My car."

"Your car is toast, Babe and we need to get that ankle checked out."

As Tank headed down the road we passed Joe and I shut my eyes praying Stephanie didn't notice him.

"There's Joe," Stephanie said. "I need to let him know I'm alright."

I looked over to Ally whose face had gone suddenly gone pale and I had my answer about how long it had been seen she'd seen him. "We are going to Haywood. I'll let him know you're safe."

"Ranger, he's right there," she said pointing behind us. "Why can't we just stop and tell him."

"Babe," I said a little firmer than I'd intended and her mouth snapped shut.

Ally didn't say a word the entire ride to Haywood but the color was starting to come back to her face when we pulled into the parking garage. Stephanie was fuming; I could see the smoke every time she exhaled. I knew this was going to be a fight, but before we get into this I needed to talk to Ally.

Once Tank had the SUV parked, I pulled myself and Stephanie out and waited for Ally. When the vehicle was unloaded I said; "Tank, escort Ally up to my office and wait with her until I get there. I'm going to take Stephanie to Bobby and then I'll be there to speak with you Ally."

"Will do, Boss," Tank replied then we all loaded into the elevator.

Stephanie and I got off first and headed for Bobby, the RangeMan medic, to let him assess Stephanie's ankle. I stayed with her for a few minutes while Bobby looked her over once he'd determine that it was just a twisted ankle and that she'd be okay I figured I would get Ally out of the way so I could spend the rest of the night with Stephanie.

"I need to go talk to Ally, Babe," I said trying to keep my tone soft. When she didn't reply I knew she needed a few to cool off. I kissed her on top of the head and left.

**SPOV**

I had no idea what was going on. I was thankful that Ranger had come and was able to release Ally and me but it seemed as if he was in a hurry. When he'd shoved Ally in then jumped in with me on his lap it confirmed he was in a hurry. He was acting as if my life was in danger again. The fact that he wouldn't stop to let Joe know I was okay was more than strange and it pissed me off.

After Ranger left me in the infirmary with Bobby, he wrapped my ankle good and tight and told me to stay off of it for 24 hours and it would be good as new.

"Hey, Bobby," I asked using as innocent of a voice as I had.

"Yeah, Bombshell."

"Can I use your phone? I need to make sure Lula is okay."

"Sure," he said handing me his cell then leaving the room to give me some space.

I dialed Joe's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Morelli," he answered in his cop voice.

"Hey, Joe."

"Stephanie." _Oh shit, my full first name. _When Joe and Ranger use my first name it's kind of like when your mother screams your entire birth name. You know you're in trouble. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Joe. I'm fine."

"I've been worried sick about you, Stephanie. I go to try and find you and you're gone."

"I'm sorry, Joe. I twisted my ankle and Ranger brought me back to RangeMan to get Bobby to look at it."

"I'm coming to get you," he growled. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No. I'm fine. It's a little twist."

"You need to see a doctor, Stephanie."

"Don't start, Joe. This isn't a good time."

"When the hell is a good time? After I find you dead! I can't do this, Stephanie. I didn't know whether you were alive or dead. I've been calling your phone and Manoso's."

"Joe, my job is no different than yours. When you're off and I can't get in contact with you I worry too. It's part of the job."

"It's different," he growled.

"Yes, of course it's different," I was starting to yell. "You have a penis and I have a vagina."

"That's not what I mean, Stephanie. I've had the training that you haven't and plus…" He cut himself off pausing. "It's not supposed to be like this."

This is usually where I lose my hot headed temper because I know exactly what he's insinuating. "Let me guess, how it's supposed to be, you and me married with 2.5 kids and I'm a stay at home mom. Does that about sum it up?" _Silence._ "That's what I thought. Joe, this isn't really working for me. I need a break." And I disconnected the phone.

When I looked up I notice Lester standing in the door way; "you okay, Beautiful?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I sighed. "What are you doing down here?

"I'm on Bombshell duty," he replied with a devastatingly handsome smile. "I'm under strict orders to take you to seven and wait with you until Ranger gets back."

_Perfect!_ "Lucky you, you get babysitting Steph duty."

"It's my favorite job, Beautiful," he smiled and scooped me off the table and we headed for seven.

When we got to seven Lester set me down on the couch and took a seat beside me.

"Lester, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Beautiful."

"What's going on?"

He mouth went tight but confusion was on his face. "I don't know."

"If my life was in danger, you would know wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Can you get me Ranger's laptop, please?"

"What for?"

"I want to run a search and I'd like your help."

Lester brought me Ranger's laptop and sat next to me while I ran a search on Aliyana Cruz. When I hit a block both Lester and I were both confused.

"Why would her information be blocked?"

"I don't know. Ranger's never blocked anything from us before or at least not an employee's information."

"Lester, something's going on." He nodded in agreement.

**RPOV**

I used the walk to my office to prepare myself to deal with Aliyana. I hated that I had to bring up such a horrific part of someone's life but I had to make sure that it wouldn't affect her job and she needed to figure out a way to deal with Steph and Morelli. When I walked in I dismissed Tank and instructed him to work the control room while Lester was with Stephanie. When I sat behind my desk and looked over to Ally she was worried.

"Ally I didn't want to do this here. I wanted to try to make it a little more comfortable but I think we need to go ahead and get it out of the way."

"Are you firing me?"

"No," I paused trying to find my words. "Tank finished your background check this morning." Her face went pale. "I don't need details. I need to know that what happened will not affect your work here at RangeMan."

She sat very quiet for several minutes until the color came back to her face. "Back then I let those men make me a victim and I lost a lot because of it. Today, I'm not a victim anymore. I went through years of therapy to realize that what happened wasn't my fault or…" She paused clearing her throat. "Or even Joe's fault. I don't like to talk about it because I hate to see the look in people eyes when they find out; it makes me feel like the victim again. I can assure you that what happened to me in the past will have no bearing on how I handle my job here."

"We can sometimes face dangerous situations; will you panic?"

"Like I said, it took me several years to pull my life back together and once I did the first thing I did was take self defensive classes and become certified to carry. If anything the situation made me much more perceptive and I've become more aware of my surroundings. I'm not a victim anymore."

As I listened to her I could see how important it was to her to not be looked at as a victim. She'd been through a lot and I respected her courage and strength to pull herself back up.

"I believe you can handle this job, Ally," I paused. "But there's one more thing."

"What's that," she asked.

"Morelli."

She sighed heavily; "I guess it's time to talk to him."

"Working here you won't be able to avoid him forever. I got lucky today and was barely able to get you out of there before he got there but eventually you will have a run in and I think it would be better if you did it on your own terms instead of accidental."

"You're right!"

"You and Joe should figure out a way to tell Stephanie. It's not my place to tell her and I won't tell her if you decide not to but if she finds out on her own and gets hurt there will be hell to pay."

She nodded; "I'll talk to Joe after work tomorrow." I slid a paper across the desk with Morelli's home address on it. She looked down at the paper and slid it back to me. "I know where he lives."

"Okay," _she'd kept up with him though all these years_. "I'll have Tank take you back to your car."

After Ally left I sat back in my chair to think what a small world it was. My plan was supposed to be so easy and now it had become such a mess. I decided to throw the plan out the window before it blew up in my face and on that thought I headed up to seven.

On the way up I prepared myself for a fight. I knew Stephanie was going to be furious and I prayed for the strength to control my own temper. I stepped into my apartment and notice first Lester was on the couch flipping through channels when I turned I saw Stephanie hobbling out of the bathroom.

"Santos," I growled. He soared off the sofa.

"Yeah, Boss."

"Why is Stephanie walking around?"

"I didn't feel it necessary for him to carry me to the bathroom, Ranger," Stephanie said through clenched teeth.

Independent Stephanie was in full force. "Santos, leave. Handle the control room until Tank gets back." I was already letting my temper get the best of me. I need to calm down. Lester practically ran out of the room and when I was left alone with Stephanie I could see her temper rising like a temperature from the flu. I moved towards her and tried to help her to the couch but she refused. Gripping her tight around the waist I pulled her unwillingly up off her feet and into a kiss I knew would cool her temper and light a fire elsewhere. I felt the tension in her body release as she melted into me. When I released her from the kiss I'd hoped it was enough to calm her temper so we could talk.

Looking into her glazed eyes I knew it had worked. Once her feet were back on the ground we stood silently for several minutes.

"Ranger," she finally asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm."

"What the hell is going on," she asked without a hint of temper. _Phew!_

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Chapter six will introduce Joe's point of view when he sees Ally for the first time. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm working on chapter 6 now so it shouldn't take me too long now that I what direction I'm going in ****Please read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me. This is not only my first attempt at FF but also my first attempt to write anything for fun. **_**SMUT **__**TEASE **__**WARNING**_**! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

When Stephanie asked me what the hell was going on I decided best to play dumb. I in no way thought Stephanie was dumb but I needed to avoid the subject of what was going with Ally at least long enough for Ally and Joe to figure out how to explain this to her. I've never lied to Stephanie and didn't intend to start now but I was the master of avoidance. I hated keeping stuff from Stephanie but this wasn't my secret to tell and if it comes from me and not Joe or Ally she could think I'm trying to use it against Joe.

"Same old, Babe," I replied.

"Ranger," she pressed and I remained silent but met her gaze head on. "I know something is going on, are you really not going to tell me?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Babe. Why don't you sit down?"

"No." She paused and I knew she was getting mad again. "Did you hire Aliyana to make me jealous?" _FUCK! A loud explosion sounded in the back of my head, it was the sound of my plan back firing. _There was no way I was admitting to this one so I plead the 5th and remained silent.

**SPOV**

Ranger was acting strange and I had no idea why. "Ranger," I said firmly. "What the hell is going on?"

"Steph, you need to get off that foot."

"Stop changing the subject. I know something is going on. Did you or didn't you hire Aliyana to make me jealous?"

"I hired her because I needed someone full-time to help run the office and you wanted to continue working for Vinny."

"You never asked me about an office manager's position."

"Would you have taken it?"

I stopped and thought. _Would I have taken it? I would now but would I have if Aliyana had never come into the picture. _When I realized I wouldn't have taken it I quietly replied; "No."

"That's why I hired her, Babe."

"What happened today?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? Why were you and Aliyana together?"

"Ranger, don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm asking a question."

"You're acting weird."

"How's that?"

"Why won't you tell me what's going on," I asked getting angry. "Why did you send Lester up here to babysit me?"

He didn't say anything for a moment; "Do you trust me, Babe?"

"No, Ranger, you're not pulling that card this time. You know I trust you." Now I'm pissed and trying to pace, well hobble, around the room. "This whole mess has caused another fight between Joe and I and I deserve to know what's going on?"

He grabbed my arm trying to force me towards the couch; "You need to sit."

I shoved him; "I don't want to sit," I growled through clenched teeth. "If you're not going to tell me then I'm leaving." I gave him another hard shove to move him out of my way and headed for the door.

When I pulled the door open it was slammed shut again. I didn't even realize he'd followed me. I whirled around ready for a fight but before I knew it, he had me restrained against the door his hip pressed hard against mine and my hands pinned above my head.

"You make me crazy," he growled as his mouth came crashing down hard onto mine enveloping me in a hot, violent possessive kiss that made insides boil. Grinding my hips against his he released my hands and filled them with my ass pulling me up and wrapping my legs around him. He moved swiftly; carrying me into the bedroom and laying me on to the bed without breaking from the kiss. I moaned loudly into him, pleading with him. I wanted him now more than I've ever wanted anything. I pulled off my shirt as did he. I watched the muscle in his arms and chest dance as he pulled the shirt over and threw it across the room, he was so sexy. He ripped my pants off, both of us forgetting about my ankle. I might feel the pain in the morning but I didn't feel anything but the pressure of his hands everywhere. As his mouth and hands explored every part of my body a sense of panic exploded through me. _What if we wake up tomorrow and he sends me back to Joe? _The thought overwhelmed me. I didn't think I could handle that again. "Ranger," I panted.

"Hmmm," he breathed.

"Wait, Ranger," I said sitting up. He fell on to the bed beside me.

Before I could say anything else he pulled me tight against his bare chest and held me. "I'm not sending you back to Morelli ever again, Babe," he breathed obviously reading my mind.

"How do you know you won't regret it in the morning again?"

"Again," he asked pulling me back to look at me.

I felt embarrassed; "Like last time," I whispered.

"Stephanie, I do _not_ regret last time. I sent you back to Morelli because I thought it was what was best for you. I didn't think I could give you what you deserved and I'm still not entirely sure that I can. Hell I'm not sure there's a man in this world that deserves you and can give you everything you deserve. I'd like to be the one to try though." His words had completely caught me off guard and I was speechless. I understood what he was saying but I couldn't believe that he was saying it. "Stay here," he kissed me on the forehead and disappearing from the room. When he came back he was hold a long red velvet box. "I've wanted to give this to you for a while." He handed me the box and I opened it.

The necklace inside was beautiful. "Ranger, I can't," I said pushing the box back to him. But he only shoved it back to me. It was larger than something I'd typically wear but it was from Ranger which already made it special. The necklace was a large heart locket swirled with white and yellow gold and diamonds strategically placed throughout it. I pulled open the locket and as I read what was inside a tear rolled down my cheek. On one side of the locket was a very small picture of Ranger kissing my temple both our eyes closed and our bodies leaned into each other. I had no idea who or when it had been taken but it was perfect. On the other side it was solid white gold and was engraved with these words:

_I will always find my way back to you._

_Always mine!_

_Carlos!_

"It's beautiful," I said wiping away my tears. "But I don't understand."

"I love you, Stephanie," he said taking the necklace from me. "I'm in love with you and I want you to always wear this to remind you of that." He wrapped the necklace around my neck and hooked it. "Always mine," he whispered brushing his lips across my ear. "Stay with me tonight." He wiped at the tears running down my face and pulled me into him. We laid back down in the bed our limbs entwined together and I drifted off to sleep in Rangers arms.

**RPOV**

The night hadn't gone exactly as planned but I got the end result I'd hoped for. Stephanie's body was curled into mine and she was sound asleep. I carefully reached for my alarm clock and turned it off. I knew Stephanie's ankle would be bothering her tomorrow and I had a _**plan**_ to keep her off of it for the day. I grabbed my phone and sent Ella and Tank a quick text and then drift off with my babe in my arms.

The next morning I was awake before the sun rose. I could hear Ella moving around in the apartment I assumed to get breakfast ready. I maneuvered my way out of Stephanie's arms without waking her and made my way to the kitchen to make sure everything was in place to keep Stephanie in my apartment and off her ankle today.

When I made it out of the bedroom I said a quick hello to Ella then sat down on the couch to give Tank a call.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Tank, I won't be down at all today. I'm going to stay up on seven with Stephanie. I want to keep her off her ankle as much as possible."

"Okay."

"Ally will be in this morning. Get her started on going through some of that paperwork on my desk. We also need to hire some more staff if you want to get her started on that as well." I paused clearing my throat and lowering my voice. "She's going to speak with Morelli after work. Let her off at noon to take care of that. Let her know I want a full report first thing tomorrow."

"10-4, Boss," he replied and disconnected.

I grabbed my laptop and scanned over some emails. I knew it would still be a few hours before Stephanie woke up so I figured I could get a few pressing things out of the way before then. I sat going through emails for an hour. Once I had the most pressing things taken care of I put my laptop aside and grabbed the breakfast tray Ella had prepared for Stephanie and me and carried it into the bedroom to serve her breakfast in bed.

She was just beginning to stir when I walked in. I stood watching her until she finally came too.

"Good morning, Babe."

"Mornin'," she replied sleepily.

I grabbed one of my t-shirts from a drawer and tossed it to her. She slipped the shirt over her head and leaned up against the head board.

"What are you still doing here?"

I slid into the bed with her and sat the tray down on the bed. "Breakfast in bed, Babe." She gave a sleepy smile and we both dug into the amazing breakfast.

After breakfast we burrowed into the bed together; "When are we going down to five?"

"You have to stay off that ankle today, Babe."

"I don't need my ankle to sit at a desk and run searches, Ranger."

"No I guess you don't but I figured we'd spend the day here."

"We?"

"Yes, I'm taking a day off. I figured we could watch movies." She smiled and nuzzled herself into me.

We spent most of the morning in bed but by late morning made it into the living room and watched "Ghostbusters" for the fifteen hundredth time but I didn't care I was happy to just be with her. When the credits started to scroll I check my watch. It was almost noon and I knew Ally would be heading to Morelli's soon. I hoped they figured this out soon.

**APOV**

I gotten to work extra early; I felt like I needed to apologize to Ranger for putting him the position he'd been put in the day before. When I got to five Tank greeted me and told me I'd be working with him today. I'd asked if Ranger was in but he told me Ranger would be offline today, whatever that meant. Tank explained to me what we'd be working on and then told me I would be dismissed at noon to take care of my personal business. I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it. I nodded in agreement and we got straight to business.

We worked on paperwork that overflowed Ranger's desk. Tank went over the procedures and explained to me what would be expected of me and my position. Around 11:45 Tank told me to go ahead and go that there wasn't much else for me to do today and that's when the nerves set in.

When I got in my car to leave a flood of emotions overwhelmed me. I hadn't seen or spoken to Joe since the day we'd broken up around seven years ago. I had no idea what to say to him or what he'd say to me. I wasn't even sure he'd be home. _I could really use a drink._ Before I'd realized it, I was parked in the street in front of his house and I sat there for what felt like an hour just staring. _This was going to be harder than I thought._ I'd loved Joe and I still think a part of me does love him and now after all these years I have to face him and our entire past.

My legs were shaking even before I got out of my car but by the time I was heading for the door my teeth were chattering and entire body was shaking as if it were snowing outside and I'd forgot my jacket. I swallowed hard and knocked on the door.

**JPOV**

Without having Stephanie in my bed with me I'd tossed and turned the entire night. I hated fighting with her and I didn't understand why she had to be so difficult. I couldn't understand why I had to be so difficult. Stephanie couldn't change who she was anymore than I could change who I was but it didn't make it any easier on me. I hated worrying about her. I hated being scared that this time I would be too late and she'd be dead when we found her. I despised Ranger and his goons but I knew that he would do anything to protect her and for that I would always be grateful to him.

Since I hadn't gotten much sleep the last two nights I decided to take a personal day from work and hang around the house. I knew Stephanie would come by and get Rex and I wanted to be here when she did. Even though Steph and I's relationship has been an up and down rollercoaster, I still loved her but I don't know that we can ever be what we need to be for each other.

I'd spent most of the day moping around the house and watching TV. Around noon I sat down with some lunch in front of the TV to do some channel surfing. Just as I was taking my last bite a knock sounded at the door. "Stephanie," I said mostly to myself. Steph almost never knocked but I guess if she knew I was home and still mad then she would knock. I rushed to the door and flung it open but it wasn't Stephanie standing on my front door steps.

"Ally," I said as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Hi, Joe," she said and a flood of memories came over me just hearing that voice. "Can we talk?"

**Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 6- This story is taking on a life of its own. I really appreciate the reviews and can't wait to read what everyone thinks about this chapter. **_**PLEASE R&R… It keeps me writing!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything- Thank you to those of you who took the time to review. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks. Hope you enjoy Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

It had been years since I'd seen Ally and now here she was standing on my door steps. I'd tried to keep up with her through the years occasionally checking on her without invading the space she'd asked for the day she broke my heart. I couldn't blame her though. If it hadn't been for me she never would have been in the predicament she was. The last time I'd checked on her was a few years ago and that's when I'd found out she was dating someone new and at that point I knew it was time to move on with my life because she was never coming back to me. I just wished that someday she'd be able to forgive me for what happened to her.

"Can I come in, Joe," Ally asked.

"Um, Y-yeah," I stuttered. "Of course, come in." I gestured her into my house and my knees were starting to knock. I'd hoped this day would come but now I had no idea what to say or why she was even here after all these years. She stepped into the house and waited for me to shut the door. I wasn't sure whether this was a sit down on the sofa type of talk or dining room table kind of talk so I went with kitchen lead the way. "Can I get you something to drink," I asked hoping my voice wasn't as shaky as my legs.

"Coffee would be great," she answered taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

I started a fresh pot of coffee and sat down across from her. "How are you, Ally?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm okay."

"Joe," she said too quickly. "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here after all these years," she said giving me a smile that took my breath away. I nodded hoping she couldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Why are you here," I asked trying to keep my tone even and failing miserably.

"I've been trying to get up the nerve to do this for a long time now but every time I get the nerve I lose it before I can get here." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "Joe, I'm not sure where to start or what exactly to say so I'm going to just come out with it." I nodded. "I recently took a job at RangeMan," she stated and I rolled my eyes. _Great! Now she's working with Manoso too._ "I didn't want us to run into each other accidently I wanted to see you before something like that happened."

"Did Manoso send you?"

"Yes and no. Yesterday I was with Stephanie when we got handcuffed to the porch and her car was stolen."

"You were with Stephanie yesterday? Does she know about…"

"No," she replied cutting me off. "Which is why when Ranger came to get us he got both of us out of there quickly to protect both me and Stephanie. He didn't want Stephanie to find out like that and didn't want us to see each other for the first time in years like that."

"Wait a minute," I said confused. "You mean to tell me that the reason Manoso took off with Stephanie was too keep me from running into you."

"Really I think it was mostly to protect Stephanie but yes. He gave me the option to see you again under my own terms instead of accidentally."

Now I wasn't sure whether to thank Manoso or punch him in the mouth. On one hand he'd protected Stephanie from finding out in a way she should never have to find out but on the other it caused a fight that made Stephanie think she needed a break again. Then again her wanting a break was my fault too. I should have told Stephanie about it long ago but I didn't feel that it was anyone's business and I still don't.

"He thinks we should find a way to tell her about us, about what happened."

I didn't want to tell Stephanie now. I'd kept it from her all these years mostly out of embarrassment that I couldn't protect my family then and now I just thought that it was private. It wasn't Stephanie, Ranger's, or anyone else's business. Now that I know about her working for RangeMan I can handle the situation in a way that nothing would ever have to be said. Plus Ranger knows if I tell Stephanie that will send her straight into his arms and no way in hell am I doing that. "We aren't telling Stephanie," I finally said. "It's no one's business about you and me or what happened in the past. Tell Manoso to mind his own business."

"Don't be stubborn, Joe," she said placing her hand on top of mine. "Ranger's trying to help and I'm sure Stephanie will understand but if you wait and she finds out she won't understand why you didn't tell her."

"It doesn't matter anyways," I mumbled suddenly remembering Stephanie's words that she needed a break. "She broke up with me yesterday. She said she needed a break and I'm pretty sure she's not coming back this time."

**APOV**

I had been so nervous when I knocked on the door that I'd forgotten how comfortable I felt with Joe. It took a few minutes but as we talked my nerves calmed and I became so much more relaxed. The conversation wasn't exactly going as I'd hoped but I figured he needed some time to adjust. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until we sat down and started talking. We hadn't had the chance to catch up like old friends typically do when they see each other after a long period of time but I was so hoping we could actually talk. I wanted to tell him so badly that I didn't blame him anymore for what happened and that I've desperately missed him over the years. I hoped if nothing else we could become friends.

I had no idea that Stephanie and Joe had broken up. I could see he was torn up over it. "Joe, I'm sorry. I didn't know about you and Stephanie." He nodded in acknowledgement of my words. "Hey, do you think we could get out of here?" His head shot up. "I'm feeling a little claustrophobic in here. Maybe we could ride over to Point Pleasant take a walk on the beach? Get something to eat. I'd like to catch up a little more."

His face lite up; "Yeah, I'd like that." I knew he would. Point Pleasant had always been a special place to us. It was wear I'd told him I was pregnant and where he'd asked me to marry him. It also held so many other first memories like our first kiss. I hoped by going there it would bring back good memories and help us get past the bad ones.

**RPOV**

I'd been watching the clock since noon. I'd hoped Ally and Joe were getting everything sorted out so that they could tell Stephanie and we could all move on. This situation was extremely uncomfortable for me and it was killing me hiding something from Stephanie but I just had to give Joe and Ally a chance to do the right thing. I couldn't bring myself to feel it was my place to tell her something that was so horrific to someone else's life.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch," Stephanie asked. "Do you have some where to be?"

"Nope, everything I need is right here but Bobby will be up here in a few to check out your ankle." I smiled because I knew she'd be annoyed. She curled back under my arm and went back to watching the movie. Before she had the chance to get comfortable Bobby was knocking on the door.

Bobby checked her ankle out and asked her if she had any more pain. When she'd told him no he determine that she was good as new. Bobby hung around for a little while chatting with Stephanie and I but eventually had to get back to work. Once he left I notice Stephanie pulling on her shoes.

"Going somewhere," I asked sitting down beside her.

"Can you drop me off at my mom's? I want to get big blue until I can get another car. Then I need to go get Rex from Joe's."

"I'll have Tank go get him and you don't need to drive big blue, Babe. You can use one of my cars."

"No, Ranger, I can get my own hamster." I was in panic mode. I wasn't sure whether or not Ally was still there but there was no way in hell I was letting Stephanie go over there.

"I had plans for tonight."

"You did?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could go on an actual date. Would you go out with me tonight, Stephanie?"

She smiled brightly; "Yes, of course. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I need to get Rex."

"Go get a shower and I'll take care of getting Rex." She smiled and headed for the shower. _PHEW! _Now what were we going to do tonight? Before I could figure that out I got on my phone and asked Tank to find out who was closest to Morelli's and send them to get Rex and bring him here ASAP.

By the time she was out of the shower Rex was on his way to RangeMan, I knew where we were going, and had already gotten myself dressed.

She walked out of the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel and the locket around her neck. Just the sight of her made me stiff and left me reconsidering my plans. I moved to her and took her mouth with mine. I pulled away from the kiss sooner than I'd wanted to but I knew if I didn't we'd never make it anywhere tonight. "Dress casual, Babe," I said and turned and left the room allowing her to get dressed.

When Stephanie finally emerged from the room she took my breath away. She had a short summer dress that hung low enough on the top to leave a man wanting to see more. "You look amazing, Babe."

"You look pretty good yourself."

"Ready to roll?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"I figured we'd go to Point Pleasant." I knew she loved Point Pleasant. "We can watch the sunset over dinner."

"That sounds good, Ranger. Thank you!"

"My pleasure, Babe."

**JPOV**

When Ally asked me to go out to Point Pleasant with her I was shocked but happy that we would get a chance to talk and not have to worry about Stephanie coming over. The ride to Point Pleasant felt like old times. We'd taken that trip so often back then it was like a second nature. We mostly kept the conversation light not bring up anything to heavy. It felt like old time as if nothing ever came between us but at the same time so different.

She'd told me about how she'd come to work for RangeMan and that bothered me. I didn't like Ally working with Ranger anymore than I like Stephanie working there. There had already been too many times Stephanie's life was in danger because of Ranger and I didn't want Ally to go through anything like she'd experienced years ago again.

By the time we got there we only had about a half hour before sunset so we found a place to park and removed our shoes like old times and raced out to the beach. I felt like I was twenty again. Back then I would have caught her and brought her down to the sand where we would have made out until sunset. Today we raced out there and stopped awkwardly when we made it to the water's edge.

"Brings back a lot of memories, huh," she asked without making eye contact.

"Yeah, a lot of good memories."

We backed away from the water and sat down in the sand where we sat quietly watching as the sun began to descend into the horizon.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened, Joe," Ally said breaking the silence. "It wasn't your fault and it wasn't fair of me to blame you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have been able to protect you and I didn't."

"There's no way you could have known what those men would do."

"I should have though. I should have… I don't know." I shook my head in disgust at myself.

"Joe, you need to let it go. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault. It was those men who took me's fault."

"I know your right but I just can't help but think I should have done something."

She looped her arm through mine and laid her head on my shoulder; "forgive yourself, Joe." We sat quietly for several minutes watching the water.

"Do you ever wonder what it might be like if that never happened," she asked breaking the silence.

"Everyday."

"Me too."

"I think we'd both be happy right now," I said softly enough for only her to hear. I leaned my head against hers and we sat in comfortable silence as we watched the sun set.

**SPOV**

I was so excited that Ranger was taking me on an actual date; just me and him with no bad guys to chase. When he'd told me we were going to Point Pleasant to watch the sunset and have dinner I was thrilled he knew how much I loved it there.

It didn't take us long to get there and once we did we walked along the beach. I was in love with all of Ranger's many different personalities but my favorite was playful Ranger. He was dress more casual than I'd ever seen him. His feet were bare as he walked in the sand carrying his shoes in hand. His khaki pants rolled up and his white button up had the first two buttons unbuttoned. Ranger stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me, my body leaned into his as we stood at the edge of the water letting the wave's crash over our feet and we watched the sun disappear. Just before the sun had completely disappeared he spun me around, his mouth met mine with an earth shattering kiss. When we broke from the kiss, he left me breathless. He took my hand and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant just a few feet away. Ranger was actually trying to do the relationship thing and he was doing an amazing job so far. I couldn't wait to see where this landed us.

The beach was slow for this time of year. There were a few couples watching the wave's crash down and some couples were walking hand in hand along the waters line enjoying the last few moments of day light before the entire beach would be dark. We walked up the steps from the beach and onto the restaurant's beach deck when out of nowhere Ranger jerked me to him and held me tight against him. I didn't mind but it seemed a little forced and odd.

**RPOV**

Everything was perfect. Stephanie was happy and I felt happier than I'd ever been spending the evening alone with my babe. Even though the beauty of the sunset didn't hold a candle to Stephanie it was magnificent and for the first time in my life I felt like I was where I should be.

I couldn't wait to sit down and enjoy a meal and some good conversation with my babe. I was hoping to get her to open up to me a little, maybe get her to tell me how exactly she felt about me and how she felt about being with me and only me. I didn't want to force her but I knew she loved me and I needed to hear her say it.

I led her onto the beautiful beach deck patio that over looked the ocean where I thought we could enjoy and romantic dinner together but when I got to the top of the deck something caught my attention and when I turned to see what it was; I saw Ally and Joe hand in hand cozied up together leaning against the deck railing looking out onto the ocean and they hadn't see us yet. I pulled her into my arms probably a little too quickly. _Double Shit! _Normally I would be all for Joe fucking up but I didn't want to see the hurt in Stephanie's eyes and I didn't want there to be any hardships between Ally and Stephanie. _Now what do I do?_

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm blown away by all the reviews I've gotten. They definitely motivate me to write more. Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. I look forward to hearing about this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anything you recognize I don't own. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and to those who are following and reading along! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

I've spent most of my adult life facing dangerous situations. I've seen war and faced death. I've been trained to defend myself under the toughest conditions. Typically I quickly assess the issue and form a plan of attack. Right now, I can't form a complete thought. Joe and Ally are just feet away from Stephanie and I and I'm not sure how to get their attention without making it obvious to Stephanie. I obviously can't walk into the restaurant holding her head to my chest.

"Ranger," Stephanie muffles.

"Yes, Babe," I said a little more nervous than I'd liked.

"I can't breathe." I hadn't realized just how tight I was holding her. I release her and she backs away slightly but I keep my hands on her shoulders.

"Ranger, are you okay?"

"Yes," my eyes flick over to Joe and Ally and when Stephanie notices she turns to see what I'm looking at. I needed to think fast.

Grabbing her again into a tight hug I practically yelled her name; "Stephanie." And that got Ally and Joe's attention.

Joe's eyes widened and I could already see his fury. He moved towards us. I knew he'd be mad seeing Stephanie in my arms and I couldn't care less. If he wanted to stomp over here and tell Stephanie everything that would be fine with me but I wasn't going to let her see them like they were. This was getting to be exhausting.

Ally grabbed Joe's arm pulling him back to her and his fury softened. I mouthed "_GO!" _Joe hesitated but then turned to go. I was so relieved to see them walk away I hadn't realized Stephanie was talking.

"Ranger," she shouted. I released her knowing they were out of sight. She took a step back and glared at me. All I could do was smile awkwardly. "You're acting strange again."

"Babe," was all I could say. _I will be relieved when this is all over._

As I opened my mouth to suggest we get a table to eat my phone rang.

"Yo," I said into the receiver.

"Ranger, its Tank. We have an issue."

"What?"

"We've had another breach in security at RangeMan."

"Another," I asked. _I wasn't aware we'd had any previous incidences_.

"Yes, I didn't mention it before because it seemed minor. Maybe just some kids hacking in and we were working on it. This is the third time this week and I have a bad feeling."

"I'm on my way," and I disconnected. My mood had gone from irritated because of seeing Joe and Ally to livid that my security systems were being hacked and my men didn't know who or why. Then to top it off this just ended my night with Stephanie.

**SPOV**

I was starting to worry about Ranger. I knew this whole dating thing was new to him but once we'd made it to the restaurant his playful personality changed to his protection personality. He was acting so strange and I couldn't figure out why. I knew what it felt like to be embraced by Ranger and that death hold he'd had on me was not an embrace of passion, I knew it was of protection. I just couldn't figure out why. If my life had been in danger Ranger wouldn't have stayed there holding me. _I wish he'd just tell me what's going on._

Once he'd finally released me he seemed at ease again that is until his phone rang. His face went from playful to serious very quickly and then I heard him say we were on our way and I knew it was business.

"We have to go, Babe," Ranger said to me taking my hand and leading me.

"Is everything ok?"

"Breach in security."

"At RangeMan?"

"Yes."

Once we were on the road Ranger was back in business mode. He focused on the road hardly saying anything to me. This was normal for Ranger though he'd never been much of a talker.

"Is there anything I can do to help," I asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure and I won't know until Tank briefs me. I'd like for you to stay at RangeMan tonight."

I paused. I couldn't help that I kept getting this feeling like I was in danger and that Ranger knew about it. _He's never kept something like that from me before, why would he start now? _"Yes, I'll stay and if I can help with something you'll let me know?"

He nodded as we pulled into RangeMan.

As we stepped into the elevators I couldn't help but ask; "Ranger, is something going on that you're not telling me?"

"Like what, Babe?"

"Am I in danger?"

He shook his head; "No." _Phew!_

**APOV**

Joe and I had what seemed to be a great night together. It had been so much like old times he'd actually made me forget that it wasn't old times and I thought he'd felt the same. When we'd heard Stephanie's name yelled it threw us both out of our daze and into reality.

It was obvious that Ranger had strong feelings for Stephanie but when we turned to see him holding her it was obvious to me that it was a show to allow us to get out of there but I could tell Joe didn't see it that way.

Joe was furious when we'd made it back to the car. His Italian temper was getting the best of him. I stood to the side and watched him throw his pity party temper tantrum, kicking the car's tires, yelling at the ground, and throwing his drink across the parking lot. It took him a few minutes but when he finally pulled himself together and turned to look at me all I could do was smile. He hadn't changed a bit in all these years.

We were heading back before either of us said anything. I wanted to tread lightly; careful not to set off his temper again.

"Joe, I really think we should tell Stephanie and the sooner the better."

He shook his head; "It's not anyone's business."

"She's going to find out."

"No she won't and she shouldn't have been in Point Pleasant tonight. If it wasn't for Manoso she wouldn't have been."

"That's not important. What's important is that she could have seen us."

"We can tell her we are old friends," he replied and it irritated me.

I sighed heavily; "What are you so worried about?"

"Because I love her."

Hearing him say those words stabbed me like a knife in the heart. I knew he loved her but hearing it was totally different. It made me realize that I still loved him and I was instantly jealous.

**JPOV**

Seeing Stephanie with Ranger infuriated me and if it hadn't been for Ally I probably would have gotten into a fight. I knew I shouldn't be mad; Stephanie had broken up with me but I couldn't stand to see them together.

When I'd gotten to the car I had to take out my frustration somehow so I did it the only way I knew how and I looked like a damn fool in the process.

On the way back to the Burg, Ally was pushing the subject of telling Stephanie and I couldn't stand the thought of telling her or anyone for that matter that I'd failed my family. _What would she think of me?_ When Ally asked me why I was so worried about telling Stephanie; I couldn't tell her I was embarrassed and I blurted out that I loved Stephanie; which I did love her.

"If you love her then all the more reason to be honest with her, Joe," Ally snapped after several minutes. _Where did that come from?_ "It doesn't make sense to keep this from her."

I was getting aggravated that she was pushing this so hard. "If I tell her that will send her straight into Manoso's arms," I snapped back.

"Wait, you won't tell her because you don't want to lose her to Ranger," she asked her eyes narrowed. I didn't reply. "Are you really in love with her, Joe or is this a competition for you?"

"What? I just told you I was."

"No, I asked if you are really _**in**_ love with her not do you love her."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Is it? Because the way it looks from where I'm sitting is that you don't want to lose to Ranger." I shook my head trying to calm my temper. "You would rather be dishonest to keep her than tell her the truth because you _could_ lose to Ranger? News flash for you Joe she broke up with you and it had nothing to do with Ranger. I'm guessing it had to do with you."

"You don't know anything about me and Stephanie's relationship."

"I know that you're not together now and why is that? Maybe it's because the two of you aren't compatible and you are just hanging on because you don't want to lose. And then what happens when you win? You'll both be miserable for the rest of your lives."

I pulled into my driveway, parked and slumped down in my seat. I couldn't say anything I didn't know how to reply. I was furious at what she said but I didn't know how to react. She threw her door open and got into her car and left. _FUCK!_

**RPOV**

Once we'd made it to RangeMan I was in a hurry to get to five to speak with Tank. I sent Stephanie to seven even though she'd all but begged to help. I wanted her to get some sleep and at this point I wasn't sure what she could help with. I gave her a gentle kiss before stepping off on five.

When I got to my office I noticed Tank was on my tail. "Report," I snapped taking a seat behind my desk.

"You okay, Boss? You look a little tired."

I really wanted to get down to business but I needed to vent; "I took Stephanie down to Point Pleasant tonight to keep her from going to Morelli's and it turned out Joe and Ally were there at the same restaurant."

"She saw them?"

"No, I diverted her attention until they were gone. I'll be glad once this whole thing is over and Stephanie knows. Ally will be in tomorrow morning and I'll speak with her then to find out when they plan to tell her. Enough about that what's going on with the breach?"

"At the beginning of the week, we were alerted that someone had hacked into the security system here at RangeMan but it was only hacked for a matter of seconds and there was no damage. I got with Hector to run an update and re-secure the system and then mid-week it happened again. I thought there was a flaw in the system because there was no trace other than that someone had gotten into the system. Tonight, we were alerted that the system had been breached this time for a little longer than the last two but still not long enough for us to figure out who or what they are doing." He paused taking a deep breath. "I think they're trying to gain access to our systems little by little and when they figure it out they'll become invisible to us."

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen. I want everyone available on this, now. I'll start calling people in."

He nodded; "I need to go over something else with you."

_What else could possibly go wrong tonight? _I nodded letting him know to continue.

"We've located the Franco brother. Cal and Hal have been on them for the last week but aren't able to get close to them alone. We could use Bombshell and Ally on this one."

"Where?"

"A beach club on the Jersey Shore."

"Alright, I'll get with Stephanie and Ally in the morning. In the mean time keep someone on them."

I spent the next two hours calling my men in and updating them on the system breach. RangeMan had always been a secured building and I wasn't about to let that change now. Once I'd gotten everyone in and updated them I sat back in my chair to go over the Franco brothers file. The two men were brother's and apparently inseparable. They were both accused of kidnapping, forced prostitution, rape, along with other minor charges. Apparently, the men had been running a human trafficking ring. Both men were bad news and I needed to get them quickly before someone else was hurt. I decided I'd update Stephanie and Ally on the case and make sure Ally was ready for this. If she was ready then Stephanie could go over the do's and don'ts tomorrow and we'd take them down the following night.

I looked down at my watched; it was already well into the morning and I was becoming heavy on my feet so I headed for seven to get a few hours of sleep. Stepping into my apartment my own scent of Bulgari shower gel filled the air. _Stephanie had showered using my shower gel again._ I smiled and stripped down on my way to the bedroom and crawled in beside her.

**SPOV**

I left Ranger on five and rode the elevator to seven. I was still reeling from the night and began pacing the room once I was inside. I had no idea what was going on with Ranger. I can't help but think this has something to do with Ally. I'd asked Lester to ask around and see if anyone else knew anything about Ally since her information was blocked but I hadn't had the chance to talk to him yet. I headed for the shower deciding I would start my investigation on Aliyana Cruz tomorrow.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the Chapter. I wasn't quite ready for Stephanie to find out but that will be coming up soon. Chapter 9 should be coming soon. Please let me know what you think R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Any you recognize I don't own. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and those of you who are reading along. I look forward to reading the new reviews on Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

I knew Joe could be pig-headed and stubborn at times but this was beyond him. Fighting for a woman because he's in love with the idea of her and because he doesn't want to lose; that's not the Joe I fell in love with. It was obvious that he had serious feelings for her and I didn't doubt that he did love her but I doubted either of them was _**in**_ love with each other.

It was early when I pulled into RangeMan. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and was still stewing about the previous night so I got up early and went to the gym to work off some pent up frustration. An hour and a half later my frustrations were dwindling and I could think straight again so I cleaned up and headed into work.

**SPOV**

I awoke the next morning only to find the other side of the bed empty but there was evidence Ranger had slept here at least for a little while. I grabbed a quick breakfast and shower then headed down to five to find Lester.

Stepping off the elevator I crept around the office being careful not to run into Ranger. I wanted the chance to talk to Lester before I spoke with Ranger. Peeking around the corner where I could get a look into Ranger's office I realized he was pre-occupied already with Ally. So I continued searching for Lester. I found him in the break room kicked back and reading the daily newspaper. He must have sensed me because he turned when I walked in.

"Mornin' Beautiful," he said with smile.

"Good morning," I replied taking a seat beside him. I moved my chair closer to his. "Did you get a chance to ask around about Ally?"

"Yeah and no one knows anything," he said leaning into towards me to whisper. "Everyone's confused because they thought that job was for you."

"What about Tank?"

"The cat has Tank's tongue on this one," he whispered. "I asked Tank about her and he wouldn't say anything. In fact, he acted as if I wasn't even there asking him questions."

"That's strange."

"Very."

Ranger and Tank were more likely to keep something from me than they were Lester. None of this made any sense. I was still leaned into Lester when I felt that all too familiar tingle and knew Ranger was near. When I looked up he was standing in the door way staring.

**RPOV**

The next morning I headed down to five earlier than normal. I was anxious to see what was going on with the breach if anything. When I got to my office and spoke with Tank I quickly learned there had been no changes and we were no closer at this point to figuring out who or why my systems were hacked. He informed me that they were working on the system to prepare for anymore attempts to be hacked.

I spent the rest of the early morning briefing all my men and updating them on other RangeMan business once we were finished I headed to my office and found Ally waiting for me.

"Good morning, Ranger," she said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Ally." She followed me into the office and took a seat in front of my desk. I decided to cut straight to the chase. "When will you and Morelli be telling Stephanie?"

She bit her bottom lip as her eyes wondered and I knew this wasn't good. "Joe doesn't want to tell Stephanie. He doesn't think it's anyone's business."

"What," I growled trying to control my temper. "He needs to tell Stephanie."

"I agree but I can't make him. I think he's embarrassed."

"He needs to get over it."

"Again, I agree."

"So you'll tell her then," I said more as a command then a question.

"I can't, Ranger. Joe needs to tell her. Just give him a little more time and I'm sure he will."

"I won't cover for the two of you again. Next time she will find out on her own and I'm sure none of us want it to happen that way."

She nodded and I was still trying not to lose my temper but I was furious. I understood embarrassment and I could understand why he would be embarrassed but it wasn't his fault what happened. I thought for a moment and realized if something like that had happened to Stephanie I would never forgive myself and I instantly knew how he felt. It didn't change anything though he had to tell her.

"Are you going to fire me," Ally asked nervously.

"No," I replied with a sigh. "In fact, I need you and Stephanie to run a distraction for us tomorrow if you think you are ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Ally, before you agree let me brief you on the case." She nodded.

I spent the next thirty minutes going over the Franco brother's case with her and when she didn't flinch at the charges I knew she could handle this.

"There will be a meeting at noon to brief everyone who will be involved. I need to get with Stephanie on this as well. Can you scan through some application today until the meeting?"

"Yes."

Ally headed to her office and I went to find Stephanie. I'd seen her come on to five while I was still speaking with Ally. I watched her move around the office and she appeared to be sneaking around but I wasn't really sure why. As I was roaming the office looking for her my cell phone signaled. I pulled it out and notice Morelli across the caller ID. _Shit!_

"Yo," I said into the receiver.

"Manoso, it's Morelli. We need to talk."

"Agreed. When and where?"

"An hour?"

"No, after lunch. One o'clock. I'm busy until then."

"Ok, meet me at my place."

"Agreed." I disconnected rolling my eyes.

I continued my search for Stephanie; finally tracking her down in the break room with Lester. I watched them from the door way and I could tell they were up to something. She must have sensed I was near because she looked up from Lester to me and smiled.

"Santos," I growled. I wasn't sure what they were up to but if it had something to do with Ally I needed them both to back off.

"Boss," he questioned.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"See ya, Beautiful," he said to Stephanie as he stood.

"Babe," I said curiously.

"Ranger," she stood and moved to me.

"I need to speak with you in my office." I turned to walk out and she followed me into my office. Once she was through the door I shut it behind her quickly then grabbed her hand and jerked her into me pulling her tight against me, taking her mouth with mine in a kiss I knew would leave her breathless.

Once I released the kiss it took me a moment to catch my own breath but once I did we got down to business. "What are the two of you getting into?"

"The two of who," she asked her eyes still slightly dazed.

"You and Lester."

Her eyes darted around the room; "Nothing, we were just talking."

I decided to let it go for now and worry about it later. I had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"I need your help in a distraction tomorrow."

"Ok."

"They'll be a briefing in about an hour but I wanted to give you a heads up. I'd like for you to train Ally on this one."

"What? Ally's going to be handling your distractions now?"

"No, only if you can't for some reason." She made it obvious that she was pouting. "Babe, I'm not replacing you. First, off you want to continue to work for Vinny and I'm fine with that but there are times I need you and you can't help. Second, for this particular case we need two women. We are bringing in the Franco brothers." She cringed at the sound of the names. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Ranger."

"Great, we are meeting at noon in conference room A."

"Alright, but after wards I have something's I need to do."

"Not today, Babe. I need you working with Ally. We can't risk any screw ups on this one."

"Alright, fine." She was pouting again and I couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely gorgeous even when she pouted.

**APOV**

When I saw Ranger lead Stephanie into his office it made me nervous. I wondered if he would go back on his word and tell her anyways. I couldn't really blame him if he did but I really want Joe to tell her. It didn't feel right letting someone else tell her and I knew Joe would come around eventually. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard my cell phone ringing from my purse. When I pulled it out I saw Joe come across the caller ID.

"Hi," I said into the receiver.

"Hey, Ally. I'm sorry about last night. Do you think we can talk?"

"Sure, when?"

"Lunch today?"

"I can't I have something going on around lunch time today."

"How about dinner, then?"

"Alright."

"My house around seven?"

"See you then, Joe." And I disconnected.

Maybe he'd already had a change of heart. I couldn't help but be excited to see him again even though it had ended on a bad note last night maybe he'd realized that he wanted me more than Stephanie now.

**SPOV**

I knew exactly what Ranger thought when he saw Lester and me sitting together but I hoped he hadn't heard us. When he'd asked Lester if he had work to do that in Ranger terms meant get lost.

He told me he needed to speak with me in his office and that's when I assumed that he'd heard what we were talking about and he was going to scold me but when we got there he'd kissed me with enough passion that made the ground beneath me shake.

When he'd asked me to train Ally to do distractions I was irritated. I didn't want to train her in anything and I didn't want her to take my place but Ranger was right that I couldn't always be there when he needed me and I wasn't sure that I was ready to change that yet so I agreed.

When I left Ranger's office I grabbed a quick bite to eat in the break room and then headed to conference room A. I'd gotten distracted in the break room talking with Ella and I was already about five minutes late when I walked in the door. Ally, Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Tank, Cal, and Hal were already sitting at the table impatiently waiting on me.

"Nice of you to show up, Babe," Ranger stated sarcastically.

I decided to just take a seat instead of defending myself. Tank took his position at the front of the room and went over all the details. Explaining who Alexander and Leonardo Franco were and why they had been originally arrested. He went into details about finding them and what they'd been up to and why they hadn't been taken into custody yet. I was just starting to doze off when he got to the part I needed to know.

"Both men are attracted to high class/high maintenance attractive women," Tank said looking my direction. "They have expensive taste and tend to sway more for the women who are more expensive looking. They both like class with a little bit of a trashy side."

"What will we need to wear for this distraction," I asked probably interrupting him.

"It's a beach club," Ranger stated. "Most women are in bathing suits and heels."

"We have to wear a bathing suit," Ally asked as if she was mortified.

"Yes, something expensive looking and a very expensive pair of shoes," Ranger replied. "A bathing suit that is sexy not trashy; that's what will set you two apart from the other women." Ally nodded. "Can you handle that Ally?"

"Yes, I can do this."

"Alright, Stephanie and you will go shopping today," Ranger said pulling out his credit card and sliding it to me. "Spend whatever you need. Don't look at price. You want expensive for this." We all nodded simultaneously. "Stephanie go over how a typical distraction works. Prepare her as much as you can. We need this to go perfectly because if it has any hiccups they could get away and/or put either of you in danger." Again, we all agreed. "Hector will escort the two of you shopping. Have fun!"

This day couldn't get any better. Now not only was I training her I also had to go bathing suit shopping with her.

As we loaded into the black SUV I realized maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I did want to learn more about the mysterious Aliyana Cruz and who better to learn from than Ally herself. The only problem was I wasn't sure what exactly it was that I wanted to know. I started to wonder if the reason Aliyana's background was blocked was because her and Ranger had some sort of past together. We were on our way to the mall before I finally started asking questions.

"So have you lived in Trenton your entire life?"

"Most of it yes."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." _Wonderful, she's not going to be forthcoming._

"How do you know Ranger?"

"I don't really. We met when he interviewed me."

"Ranger doesn't typically higher people he doesn't know." She wiggled in her seat uncomfortably and I wondered if I nailed it.

"He did me. I'd heard about him but never met him before."

We pulled into the mall's parking lot and I decided to put the questions aside for now. We walked the mall until we found a store specializing in swim suits. The sign on the front read "_Swimwear Galore_" and it looked as if it was drowning in bathing suits. We walked in and started hunting for bathing suits. Ally went one way and I went the other and we met back up in the back by the dressing rooms. We asked Hector to be our spectator and help us decide which bathing suit would look best. While Hector sat in front of the dressing rooms we each went in a separate dressing room to try on our first pick.

Ally and I came out at the same time and when I saw her I suddenly felt self conscious. She was wearing a two piece all black bathing suit that accented her curves perfectly. Her small frame was tanned and toned. Her breasts were large and perky and she had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. I wanted to retreat back into the dressing room but decided to stand my ground.

**APOV**

I was so thankful when we'd made it to the mall. Stephanie was playing 101 questions and I was extremely uncomfortable playing that with her. I've prided myself on never lying and I didn't want to start today and I wouldn't have. If Stephanie would have asked about Joe and me, I would have told her but instead she questioned my knowing Ranger.

Stephanie and I found a few bathing suits and headed into the dressing room to change and as if on cue we came out together. When I saw her I suddenly felt self conscious. She was wearing a two piece all red bathing suit that flattered her skin tone and long legs. She was tall and slender with the longest legs I'd ever seen. Her body looked very feminine and I could see why Joe and Ranger were both attracted to her. I wanted to retreat back to the dressing room but I knew that wouldn't do any good.

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 9 there will be more to come soon. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews truly help motivate me to write more. R&R. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing and those who are reading along. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything. Sorry it took me so long to post this Chapter. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and to everyone reading and following a long. Here's Chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

After the conference room cleared out and the girls were on their way to the mall with Hector, I left RangeMan and headed to Morelli's. I had a pretty good idea what Morelli wanted to discuss but I seriously hoped his temper had cooled since the night before.

When I pulled up five minutes early, Morelli was already waiting outside. Taking a deep breath and hoping we can both control our tempers; I got out of my truck and headed for Morelli.

"Manoso," Morelli said with a nod as I approached him.

"Morelli," I replied with the same nod as he opened the door and gestured me inside.

Once we were both inside he led the way to the kitchen; "can I get you something to drink?"

"No."

He took a seat at a small table and I followed sitting directly across from him.

"I'm just going to get to the point," he said once I was seated. I nodded and he continued. "I want to know why you were with Stephanie in Point Pleasant?"

"Not that it's any of your business what Stephanie and I do now that you two are no longer together but I was trying to keep her from coming over to pick up Rex's while Ally was here." I could see a hint of anger flash through his eyes but it passed quickly.

"I want you to stay out of my business with Ally."

"I can't, not until someone tells Stephanie. Ally works for me now and so does Stephanie. I need to the two of them to be able to trust each other."

"And if we don't want to tell her?"

"There's no we involved. I've already spoken with Ally and she's in favor of explaining everything to Steph but she won't do it against your will."

"I don't think this is anyone's business."

"I understand you're embarrassed but…"

"I'm not embarrassed," he growled interrupting me.

I blew out a sigh and rolled my eyes. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with Morelli. I didn't want to discuss feelings and emotions with a man I was in constant competition with and who didn't always think very highly of me but deep down I knew Morelli was a good man and I could sympathize with him. I'm not sure I would still be in one piece if something ever happened to Stephanie because of me.

"I would be," I practically whispered. "If someone I cared for deeply was hurt like Aliyana was because of me; I would blame myself and be embarrassed that I couldn't protect my family." He sat in shock staring blankly at me. "But none of this was your fault. Ally knows that and so do you. It's just hard to forgive yourself. Stephanie would know it wasn't your fault too." His head dropped with a sigh. "Ally and I have talked over the past couple of days and it's very apparent that she doesn't want to be a victim anymore and to help her with that you need to forgive yourself."

He nodded as if in agreement; "You're right but why is it so important to you for me to tell Stephanie?"

"I don't want Stephanie to somehow find out on her own. It would hurt her that you weren't honest with her and I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Plus, with Ally and Stephanie working together I don't want any hardships between them." He sat quietly and I continued. "If you are absolutely against telling her then that's your choice. It's not my place but if she runs into you two again I won't protect you again."

We sat quietly for a long moment before he final spoke up. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I do need to tell Stephanie. I'm meeting Ally for dinner tonight and we'll figure out a time and way to tell her everything."

"I think that's a good idea," I said standing to leave. I shook his hand and headed for the door but before I made it I stopped turning back around to face where Morelli was still sitting at the table face in hands. "Morelli," I said and he turned. "Find a way to forgive yourself. Ally's not dead. You didn't lose her forever and she still loves you. Don't let your embarrassment consume you to the point where you do lose her forever." He nodded and I left.

I felt relief wash over me on the ride back to RangeMan. Even though Stephanie didn't know yet she would soon and we could put all this behind us.

**SPOV**

Ally and I spent several hours at the mall trying to find the perfect distraction bathing suit and shoes. Once everything was bought and we'd put a small dent in Ranger's credit card we headed back to RangeMan exhausted.

On the drive back I'd considered questioning Ally some more but I was too exhausted and decided to ask more later. We pulled into the RangeMan parking garage behind Ranger. By the time we were parked and climbing out of the SUV Ranger was standing behind the SUV waiting on us.

"Did you find what you needed," Ranger asked as we approached him.

"Yes, I don't think the brothers will be able to control themselves," I replied with a flirty smile. He returned the smile but his smile looked sexual dangerous and I was intrigued.

"Ally you can go for the day. We'll see you in the morning."

"I haven't finished going over everything with her for the distraction," I said quickly before she left.

"It's okay. You will have time tomorrow."

Ranger instructed Hector to walk Ally to her car and then to help in the control room tonight. Once Ally and Hector were gone he grabbed my hand and led me to the elevators. As the elevator doors opened I could help but feel a strong electric pull between Ranger and me. It was stronger than normal.

"Is everything okay, Ranger?"

"Yes. It's been a long day and I want to spend the rest of my night with you."

That made me smile as we stepped on to the elevator he hit seven. When the doors closed he jerked me fast and hard to him. He devoured me in a kiss that left me wondering exactly what he had planned for the night. We broke from the kiss but he still had me pulled tight against him when the doors opened on seven.

"I've been thinking about that all day," he said giving that same smile he'd had earlier.

"Have you now? What else have you been thinking about all day?"

"Let's get something to eat and I'll show you," he replied leading me off the elevator and into his apartment.

**APOV**

As I pulled away from RangeMan I called Joe and asked him if he wanted to have dinner a little earlier than planned. When he agreed I suggest that we have dinner at my place and that I would cook and told him to head over whenever he was ready.

As soon as I was home I hit the ground running. I knew I didn't have time for a shower so I fixed my hair and reapplied my makeup and changed my clothes to something sexy but simple all while starting dinner at the same time. I barely had my pants on when the buzzer sounded that someone was waiting down stair for me to let them in.

Moments later I was opening the door to let Joe into my apartment. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as he passed and I could feel the flutter start in my stomach.

"What's for dinner," he asked following me into the kitchen.

"How does lasagna sound," I asked knowing he liked my lasagna.

"Sounds great!"

"Want to help?"

He smiled; "yeah I do."

We spent the next hour cooking together and flirting heavily. His hand would brush mine or we'd end up dancing around each other trying to move from one side to the other. It all felt so intimate; every touch, every bump, every smile, and every laugh.

When the timer sounded on the oven Joe pulled out the lasagna and I grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses and we took a seat at the dining room table. I knew as soon as we sat down the conversation would probably change and I hoped it wouldn't turn into a fight.

Once we had our food and wine I decided to start the conversation while mentally crossing my fingers. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"About us, about Stephanie, about the other night," he replied taking a sip of wine. "Everything I guess."

"Okay, so where should we start," I asked taking a sip of my own wine.

"I want to apologize first. Everything you said was true. I do love Stephanie but I don't think either of us have been _**in**_ love with each other for a long time and it's probably time to let it go and for both of us to find our own happy." I nodded giving him a pleased smile. "I shouldn't have acted so stubborn about explaining everything to Stephanie. It's your story and if you are ready to tell it then I am too and I want to be there for you."

My mouth hung open in shock. "We can tell Stephanie then?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could do it together as long as you're comfortable with it."

I flew out of the chair and to him. He stood and I threw my arms around his neck. "Yes, I would feel more comfortable with her knowing." His arms tightened around me and we stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Although I didn't want to let go I loosened my grip around his neck and his loosened around my waist but as we looked at each other an electric surge passed through me and I couldn't control myself anymore and I guessed he felt the same. Our mouths crashed hard against each others, his gripped tightened back around my waist pulling me tight against him.

I felt myself lifted on to the kitchen table, knocking plates and glasses onto the hardwood floor but he didn't allow my mouth to separate from his. His mouth moved down my jaw line to my neck and I pulled my shirt off separating his mouth from me for only seconds. He slid me tight to him entangling my limbs around him as he lifted me from the table and carried me to my bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed as he hovered over me kissing from my mouth and moving down and removing the rest of my clothing as he did. I was completely naked and so ready for him as he undressed and climbed on top of me. His mouth crashed down hard on mine and I moaned loudly into him begging but we were both distracted by my phone ringing by the bed.

**RPOV**

After spending my afternoon with Morelli, the only thing I wanted to do was spending the evening with Stephanie. Hopefully naked Stephanie but I'll take her however I can get her. Ella had dinner ready for us when we made it to seven. I thought we'd enjoy some good food, a hot shower, and then spend the rest of the night making love but it didn't quite work out like that. We managed to sit down at the table to start eating but before either of us took our first bite we were all over each other like wild animals.

Even though it wasn't the way I'd planned I didn't care. I wanted her so bad it hurt. When we'd sat down at the table and she'd given me that all too familiar flirty gaze I lost all control, moving so quickly the table flipped over and I had Stephanie pinned underneath me on the kitchen floor. I hadn't intended to be so rough getting her there but I couldn't control myself. I was scared I'd hurt her until I realized she was ripping my clothes off, literally shredding them to pieces. My mouth devoured hers hungrily as I plunged my tongue into her mouth that was all too willing. My mouth slid down to her neck and down to her breast taking her nipple into my mouth. When her back arched and a moaning cry escaped her mouth I couldn't wait anymore. I ripped off her pants and positioned myself over her when my phone sounded and by the ring tone I knew it was Tank. _FUCK!_

"Let it go to voicemail," she pleaded.

"I can't it's Tank," I replied looking down at her and very tempted to say fuck it but I already knew it was important. I'd told Tank I was offline for the evening except for emergencies. "I have to get it, Babe," I said apologetically. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen to find my phone.

"This better be important," I growled.

"Sorry boss but it is."

"Talk to me then."

"We've just been informed that the Franco brother's are leaving for Italy tomorrow afternoon."

"Shit. How do you know?"

"Inside source says they booked their flights and they don't intend on coming back."

"Where are they now?"

"They're at the beach club on the Jersey Shore. Is Stephanie and Ally ready?"

"They'll have to be. I'll update Stephanie and contacted Ally." And I disconnected.

When I walked back into the kitchen I noticed Stephanie was gone but it didn't take me long to find her in the shower and I really wanted to join her but I knew we didn't have time.

"Babe," I said walking into the bathroom. The heat of the shower had the glass door steamed up but I knew exactly what was behind it and it made me hard as a rock just thinking about it.

"Yeah," she replied in a seductive voice.

"Franco brother's are on the move tomorrow," I said trying to control myself. "We need to get them tonight."

She opened the shower door giving me full view of what I already knew was there. _FUCK! _"What do you mean on the move?"

"They are leaving for Italy tomorrow. Can you be ready in forty-five minutes?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to get dressed and call Ally to meet us here. I'll have Tank and Lester bring Ally up so make sure you're dressed when you come out."

She smiled then closed the glass door.

I decided to contact Ally before I got dressed knowing that I needed her here asap.

When she answered she was as out of breath as I was and I wondered if she was still with Morelli.

"Ally I need you here as fast as you can get here. The Franco brother's are on the move and we can't wait until tomorrow to take them down."

"Can you give me about an hour and a half?"

"No I need you here in like ten minutes with your bathing suit."

She sighed heavily and I knew she was in the same situation I was; "Okay. I'm on my way."

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe where the night had led. Ally was naked and in her bed practically begging me to make love to her and then her phone rings. I listen to her talking and I knew it has to do with work and I instantly hate her job again. When she disconnected and turned to me with a sad smile I knew our night was over.

"I'm sorry, Joe," she said sadly. "I have to go to work."

"Now?"

"Yeah, Ranger and Stephanie need my help on a distraction."

"What? Who?"

"Alexander and Leonardo Franco."

My heart sank when she said those names. I personally helped bring in the Franco brothers and I knew how dangerous they were. I seen personally what hell they'd put all those young girls threw and I felt a sense of panic for both Stephanie and Aliyana. "Ally, those guys are serious business and extremely dangerous."

"Don't worry, Joe. I'll be fine. Stephanie will be with me and so will Ranger and all of his men."

"Where?"

"Some beach club on the Jersey Shore." There was only one beach club on the Jersey Shore and I knew it was a mad house at all times. I had serious doubts Ranger would be able to keep them safe in there.

I watched as she got dressed and kissed her goodbye as she left. She asked me to stay over and wait for her to get home so we could hopefully pick up where we left off and I'd agreed. I paced her living room for a few minutes before I decided I wasn't going to sit here while she was out there with the Franco brothers. _I'll go to keep an eye on them just in case they need police back up_.

**Thank you so much to those of you who are taking the time to review. Hopefully Chapter 11 won't take me as long to put together. Please let me know what you think. R&R.. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- I do not own anything. Thank you so much for those of you who are following a long and those who take the time to review. I'm sorry it took so long on this chapter but it was the hardest chapter so far to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoy Chapter 11.**

**RPOV**

Stephanie was still in the bathroom when I let Santos, Tank, and Ally into my apartment. It was taking her longer than normal to get ready especially when all she had to put on was a bathing suit. Since Stephanie still had herself locked in the bathroom I led Ally to my bedroom so she could change.

"Stephanie's changing in the bathroom, so you can use my bedroom to change," I said leading her into the room.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Ally," I said more as a question.

"Yeah."

"Did you get a chance to talk to Joe?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "He's agreed to tell Stephanie. We'll do it together."

"When?"

"I don't know yet. We didn't get that far. Hopefully tomorrow though."

"Great. Go ahead and get changed and come out when you're done." I shut the door behind me letting out a sigh of relief. We just had to get through tonight then hopefully by tomorrow night Stephanie would know everything and hopefully it would go smoothly. Walking back out into the living room I noticed Santos as if for the first time since he'd walked into my apartment. He was dressed to fit into the crowd wearing a white tank, blue swimming shorts and flip flops. I can't say I ever recall him dressed so casually and it took me by surprise. Tank of course would be outside with me and was dressed in full RangeMan blacks with his gun and handcuffs as accessories.

The three of us took a seat in the living room to discuss the plan while we waited for the girls to finish getting ready.

"Tank you'll stay outside with me and Santos I want you inside with the girls and I don't want you to take your eyes off of them for one minute. Cal and Hal are there now and already inside keeping watch and will also stay inside to help watch the girls."

"Do you think Ally's ready for this, Boss," Tank asked hesitantly.

"She seems to think she is and I won't know for sure until she's in there but I think she can handle this as long as she knows we're there." I started to continue with the plan when I heard a door open. It was the bedroom door. Ally came into the living room and both of my men's mouth fell to the floor. She definitely was beautiful and I knew the Franco brothers would love her. She was wearing a yellow string bikini that left very little to the imagination. She had a white see through very short cover up on and matching yellow 5" stilettos making her legs look endlessly long.

"You look great, Ally," I said knowing she was waiting for my approval. "The Franco brother's won't be able to resist." She smiled shyly and took a seat next to Santos.

"Y-you l-look a… amazing," Lester stuttered. She turned my men into blubbering idiots.

"Santos, pull yourself together," I snapped trying to pull him out of it. I was about to send two woman into a possibly dangerous situation and I needed everyone at their best. "Go check on Stephanie. See how much longer she's going to be." Santos walked away to go check on Stephanie leaving Tank and I to question Ally alone.

"Ally, I need to know that you can handle this," I said trying to emphasize my concern with my tone. "I can guarantee you that I will have plenty of men on the inside to ensure your safety but one wrong move could cause everything to go wrong and we don't want the Franco brother's to get away that would be very dangerous for you and Stephanie."

"If you're asking if I'm going to get in there and panic, I won't. I can do this."

"Alright," I said feeling comfortable that she could handle herself. I started to tell her the plan when out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. Santos walked back into the room and when he stepped to the side he revealed Stephanie and this time it was my mouth that dropped to the ground. She was wearing a similar bikini to Ally but hers was red. She wore the same white see through cover up with red 5" stilettos. She was tall, thin, and beautiful and she took my breath away. I was instantly uncomfortable mostly in my pants and my mind began wandering to places I didn't need it to go at this particular moment with my men and Ally in my apartment with us.

"You look amazing," I barely choked out. "We need to get on the road _now_!" I knew if we didn't get out of that apartment now I'd never let her leave.

**SPOV**

When I walked out and saw the look on Rangers face I felt more comfortable in my own skin. He always had a way of making me feel beautiful just by the way he looked at me. I personally felt like Ally wore her bathing suit better than me but the way Ranger looked at me I knew it was me he found attractive.

Ranger pulled the car into a secluded parking lot just a few miles away from the beach club and waited for Tank, Lester, and Ally to pull in. Last minute Ranger had made the decision to take separate vehicles and Ally and I would take one and the men would load into the other once we were closer to the club.

Ranger had remained quiet on the ride over. He usually didn't let his emotions show but I could tell he was nervous. I assumed because this was a huge catch with two seriously dangerous men and this was Ally's first distraction. One small mistake could put us all in danger but I knew Ranger wouldn't let her do this if he didn't think she could handle it. Even though I didn't have much faith in her, I had whole lot in him.

We were waiting for about five minutes when the other SUV pulled up and we all piled out of the vehicles for a last minute briefing.

"Does everyone understand what they're doing," Ranger asked. We all nodded. "Santos, don't take your eyes off of them, not even for a second and if you suspect trouble get in there and pull them out immediately."

"Will do, Boss."

"Tank, you're with me for the take down outside. Cal and Hal are also inside but will come out as the girls do to help with the take down. Santos, try to do the same." They nodded in agreement. "Steph and Ally, go in and get their attention as fast as possible. Once you've got it use it to get them out of the building and we'll step in at that point. If at any point you feel uncomfortable with the situation excuse yourself to the bathroom, give Santos a sign and leave. Santos can signal me you're on your way out empty and I'll meet you at the door. Whatever you do don't panic." We both nodded in understanding. "The bathing suits are too small for me to wire you but I do have trackers for you to wear," he said pulling out two white gold watches with diamonds around the face. "Put them on and no matter what do not take them off. As long as you have that on I'll know where you are."

"We're ready, Ranger," I said ready to get this over with.

"Ally, are you sure you can handle this," Ranger asked obviously concerned.

"Yes!"

"Alright, make sure the two of you stay together. Make sure you come up with a game plan before you get to the club. If you two are friends, how you know each other, or decide who's going to answer those types of questions if asked and try not to drink too much it clouds your judgment. Just remember the goal is to get in and get out."

"Ranger," I said interrupting him. At this rate we were never going to make it there. "We'll be fine. We need to go."

"Alright, you two take the car Steph and I rode in and we'll follow you in the SUV." We all headed for our vehicles. "Stephanie," Ranger said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him but before I could answer he devoured me into a kiss that could cloud my judgment for a year.

"Be careful," he said when he pulled away. "I want you back in one piece." I gave him a smile and headed for the car where Ally was waiting.

**APOV**

On the ride over to the Jersey shore I felt calm but when we stopped to exchange vehicles and I felt Ranger's nervousness it made me nervous. Stephanie seemed to be calm and if she wasn't before, that kiss Ranger planted on her before we left would definitely calm anyone's nerves.

"So what's our story," I asked.

"Try to keep the conversation about them or on yourself specifically. Try to avoid too many questions about the two of us. Tell as much of the truth as you can without giving anything too personal away. But if they do ask we are old high school friends hanging out and looking for a good time."

"Okay," I replied understanding what she was saying. "What about names? Do we use our real ones?"

"No, I'll be Tiffany because it's close to Stephanie and you can be Sally because it rhymes with Ally."

Even though I hated the name I could go with it. "Alright."

"So how do we get their attention?"

"Anyway possible. We'll try dancing around them if that doesn't work will take off the bathing suit covers and that will probably work."

"Okay."

When we arrived and were heading into the club I fought the urge to check for Ranger and the guys behind us. I was nervous but not so nervous that I was shaking; just enough to have a surge of energy running through me. Once we made it past the front door bouncers I followed Stephanie's lead. She yelled in my ear to find the Franco brothers first and it didn't take us long to find them either. The men were sitting at a corner tall table surrounded by big ugly goons. Both men were tall, dark, and handsome and would be the type of guy I typically found attractive except for that whole dangerous crazy person thing.

I followed Stephanie's lead onto the dance floor. We spent fifteen minutes dancing and making sure they noticed us. We both knew we had the men's attention but not enough for them to approach us. So we removed the bathing suit covers and started dancing.

"Try to make eye contact with the men every once in awhile; flirt with your eyes," Stephanie whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement and did just what she said.

Within minutes one of the goons approached us and asked if we'd like to have a drink with the brothers and we of course did.

**RPOV**

I was worried beyond belief about this distraction. If anything went wrong I was not only putting Ally and my men in danger but also Stephanie. I couldn't risk the girl's safety by watching with my own eyes from within the club so I had Santos give play by plays over his wire every 30 seconds. Every time the girls took another step a weight lifted off my shoulders but the weight wouldn't be gone until they were safely out of there.

**SPOV**

Everything was right on track. Both of the Franco brother's were almost eating out of our hands. I knew we weren't at the point where they'd leave with us but we were close. The men ordered us drink after drink, shot after shot and even though Ranger encouraged us not to drink we really didn't have a choice if we wanted to play the part of a party girl. I kept an eye on Ally to make sure she was okay and she was playing her part well but I could tell she was boarder-line toasted and if we didn't get out of here soon we would both have to be carried out plus I'd had enough I this guys slimy hands groping all over me.

So I made my move. I maneuvered my way in between his legs, sliding my hands up and down his thighs as I whispered in his ear; "how about we get out of here? Just the four of us?" When I leaned back to see the reaction on his face I knew I had him.

"Give me a minute, princess," he said in a low growl close to my ear. I stepped back and he moved over to his brother. Ally walked over to me and I gave a nod of the head letting her know we were going to try to get them out of the club now.

We waited while the brothers talked amongst themselves and then with their group of goons. It was obvious the goons didn't think it was a good idea to go without them but when the brothers looked over at us we gave them a flirty smile and wave. When the goons hung their heads and the brother's walked over I knew we had them.

"One more drink, princess," Alexander Franco said standing at the tall table and signaling the waitress. "Then we'll go back to the hotel. Just the four of us."

All I could think was I couldn't handle one more drink and I knew Ally couldn't either but I didn't see any way around this. I knew if I told him I'd had enough he'd more than likely become suspicious so I went ahead and ordered the drink.

Ally and Leonardo stood directly across from us. Alexander had been a little gropy with me but Leonardo was starting to cross the line. I knew Ally was uncomfortable but she played it all very well. She told him he had to wait until we were in private and that held him off for a second or two. When we all finally set our final empty glass down I sighed with relief but before we could leave Leonardo grabbed Ally into a kiss that almost made me vomit for her. I thought for sure the distraction was over at that point but she held it together and I thought for sure at that point that we were going to make it. Before, Ally could pull away from the disgusting kiss everything fell apart. I wasn't sure exactly what happened when Alexander tossed me across the club but when I looked up and saw Joe rushing towards us I knew what happened. Joe was the arresting officer on their case.

Leonardo threw Ally into the tall table and before I could get up both of the men and their goons were gone. I rolled my eyes as Joe approached us. I was ready to give him an ear full. How did he ever know I was here but he didn't come to me. He stopped at Ally.

By this time all the music had stopped and the club was mostly quiet. Those who were still in the club watched us. I was still laying on the ground watching Joe with Ally. Lester was leaning over me but I couldn't hear him. I was distracted by Joe and Ally, the way he touched her, the way he looked at her, it was all very intimate not just helping some poor woman up.

"Joe," I finally asked when the shock wore off.

**RPOV**

When Santos called out that there was a problem my heart almost stopped. Tank and I both bolted for the club. Before we got there we heard Santos call out; "fucking, Morelli." At that point I knew what happened and I hoped to god that Stephanie and Ally were ok and that Santos, Hal, or Cal were able to grab the Franco brothers. If they got away Stephanie and Ally could be in serious danger.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter. More to come soon. I can't wait to read everyone thoughts on the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- I don't own anything. Thank you so much to those of you who take the time out to review. It really means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 12. More to come soon!**

**SPOV**

Out of all the distractions I've ever participated in, I've never had one go this badly. I wasn't sure whether or not Ranger had managed to get the Franco brothers outside of the club but I'd desperately hoped so.

I was still on the floor watching Joe with Ally. I'd called out his name but he hadn't responded. It was as if they were in their own world and no one else was here. Lester was hovering over me.

"Stephanie, are you okay," Lester asked again desperately wanting an answer.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lester," I took my attention away from Joe and Ally to look over at Lester, who looked extremely worried. "I think I hit my head." I wasn't sure if it was the hit on my head or all the alcohol I'd consumed but I was dizzy and my stomach was spinning.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught movement and tilted my head to look around Lester. It was Ranger.

**RPOV**

I couldn't get inside the building fast enough. Approaching the scene, I could see both women were okay. I flew to Stephanie's side to check her out.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied but held her hand on her head. "Did you get the brothers?"

"No, they got away," I replied and felt that I'd let both women down.

"Boss, I think they both need to go to the hospital to be checked out," Santos stated obviously concerned. "They both consumed a lot of alcohol and Steph hit her head ."

I nodded in agreement. When I looked back down to Stephanie my gaze followed hers to where Joe was at Ally side and I felt the rage flood over me. I got to my feet and rushed to him. I could feel the raw hot rage boiling in the pit of my stomach as I moved quickly to him. When he saw me approaching him he got to his feet and it may have been childish but I couldn't control my temper at that point. I reared back and threw the first punch knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"What's your problem," Morelli yelled out holding his nose that was spraying blood and I was pretty sure I broke it.

"Do you have any idea what you've done," I growled hovering over him trying not to hit him again.

"I was protecting Ally," Morelli spat out trying to get back to his feet. "Where the hell were you while that scum bag was all over her?" In the mist of our fight I'd forgotten Stephanie was right behind us.

"What the hell is going on," Stephanie said. Everyone's attention turned to her as Santos helped her to her feet. No one said anything. I watched Stephanie and the confusion all over her face until I saw her eyes glaze over and start rolling to the back of her head and I barely made it to her before she lost control of her legs.

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the hit on her head, or both but Stephanie was unconscious and I was in a panic.

"Paramedics are on their way," Santos yelled out.

I laid her down on the floor; "Steph, open your eyes," I demanded. "Stephanie, open your eyes." There was no response.

When the paramedics arrived I stepped to the side to allow them room. I moved over to where Ally was standing and Joe was right beside her.

"Ally, are you okay," I asked her.

"She needs to be checked out too," Morelli said.

"I can speak for myself, Joe," she spat at him. She was frustrated too. "I think I might have broken my arm."

The fact that Stephanie was unconscious on the floor and Ally was hurt too infuriated me and all I could see was red. "You better hope they're both okay," I stated through clenched teeth at Morelli then walked away.

**SPOV**

When I awoke my eyes strained against the bright fluorescent lights above me. When my eyes fully dilated it took me a moment to realize I was in the hospital. The smell of the sterile atmosphere overwhelmed my senses making me slightly nauseous but I felt a warm tender hand in mine squeezing tightly. I turned to see Ranger sitting next to me. His eyes were dark with worry and I couldn't be sure but there appeared to be a hint of anger. I just hoped the anger wasn't for me.

"Babe," was all he said. It was all he had to say. I knew exactly what that one little word meant in Ranger terms and it made me smile. The relief in his tone was evident but his tone carried an edge of irritation that I couldn't quite place.

"Ranger, what happened?" I couldn't remember how I'd ended up in the hospital. In fact, almost everything was foggy.

"What do you remember, babe?"

It took me a minute to think back; "I remember going to the beach club to do a distraction." I paused for a moment trying to remember. "Did we get them?"

"No."

"What happened?" I tried to run the night back through in my head but it was only bits and pieces and everything was so scrambled.

"How are you feeling?" He was genuinely concerned.

"My head hurts a little. What happened to me?"

"You drank your weight in alcohol and one of them slipped something in your drink. Santos caught it but you'd downed the drink before he'd even realized what happened. They had to pump your stomach. You also hit your head. When the brothers got spooked you and Ally were tossed across the room. You have a minor concussion."

"Ranger, I don't know what happened and I can't remember what we did wrong."

"It's not your fault, Babe," he said rubbing my arm to reassure me.

"Is Ally okay?"

"She has a few minor bumps and bruises and a very sore swollen arm but she's fine."

I closed my eyes trying to think back when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes to see Ally and Joe walk in. Ally's arm was tied up in a sling and Joe had a bandage over his nose. I guessed everyone had a rough night.

"What are you doing here, Joe," I asked confused.

"She doesn't remember anything," Ranger cut in.

"I came by to check on you, Cupcake," Joe said moving to my side. When out of nowhere in one swift move Ranger snatched Joe up by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. _What the hell?_ He had Joe restrained against the wall with his forearm positioned to cut off Joe's air way. Joe was scrambling to get away but there was no point.

"I didn't tell you she didn't remember to give you a free pass," Ranger growled through gritted teeth. His face was masked with pure rage and I feared for Joe's life at that moment. "Your fuck up tonight could have cost them their lives you don't get any more free passes. You're going to tell her right now."

I had no idea what was going on or what Ranger was talking about but Joe was frantically gasping for air. When Joe nodded yes Ranger released him and heaved him towards me. "Tell her now," Ranger snarled and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. I'd never seen Ranger that angry before and it was a bit scary.

Joe took a few deep breathes and straightened his shirt. "Cupcake, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah I gathered that."

"Well, Ally and I have to talk to you." I looked over to a wide eyed Ally who was also caught off by Rangers quick reaction to Joe's answer.

"Okay."

"I'm not sure where to start," Joe replied his voice shaky.

"The beginning," Ranger growled and Joe nodded.

"Okay, here it goes. Ally and I were engaged many years ago."

"What," I questioned. I'd never heard about Joe being engaged and you would think that would be juicy burg gossip. "How come you never told me?"

"There's a lot more to the story, Steph," he said pausing briefly. "Ally and I started dating shortly after high school. It was mostly fun but it got serious quickly. Ally got pregnant and not long after I decided I wanted to spend my life with her so I proposed."

"Wait, you have a kid?"

"It's more complicated than that," he said his voice beginning to break. "I was brand new to the police force and I was called in on an undercover operation. They put me on the inside and I helped bring in a really bad man. What I didn't know was, that man had put a hit out on me. I guess they couldn't get to me so they went after Ally." He paused and I watched a tear slide down his cheek.

"Those men kidnapped me," Ally said stepping in for Joe. "They did some really bad things to me and hurt me pretty bad and then dumped me in front of Joe's house, leaving me for dead. What happened caused me to miscarry the baby." Now she too had tears streaming down her face. "I ended the relationship with Joe not long after and we haven't seen each other since. Well, until the other day."

I sat quietly. My brain was trying to process all the new information.

"I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed," Joe whispered. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

I looked over to Ranger, who was watching me intently, leaned up against the wall and it dawned on me. "Is this why everyone has been acting so strange?" Ranger gave me a nod. "So you knew about this?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He walked over to my side opposite of Joe and Ally and grabbed my hand. "It wasn't my place, babe. I wanted to give Joe and Ally a chance to tell you."

It was apparent that this was a hard subject for both Ally and Joe to discuss and Ranger was right it wasn't his place but I couldn't help but feel a little hurt that no one told me. I felt stupid for again being the one in the dark while everyone else knew. But the truth was it didn't matter I could understand why no one wanted to tell me.

"Do you still love her," I finally asked Joe.

He swallowed hard; "Stephanie, I love you and I always will but we both want different things."

"Joe, that's not what I asked." Letting out a deep breath, he nodded yes.

"Do you still love, Joe," I asked Ally and she to nodded yes.

I did love Joe but I knew deep down we weren't right for each other and maybe he could have his happy ending with a house wife and 2.5 kids with Ally; "Well then, Joe I love you too and you're right we do want different things. It sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." A loud swoosh of air released from everyone including Ranger.

"So what happened with the Franco brothers," I asked looking at Ranger but when Rangers gaze went to Joe so did mine.

"I fucked up," Joe stated. "I panicked seeing the Franco brothers with the two of you and then on top of it, well, it drove me mad watching him put his disgusting hands all over Ally. When he kissed her all I could think about was those men hurting her all those years ago and I lost it."

"Wait a second, you're the reason they got away?"

He started to reply yes but before he got to the s I punched him in the nose. I wasn't sure exactly what came over me but I was furious. "How could you do that, Joe?"

"Shit, Cupcake." Ally kneeled down beside Joe.

"You put us all in danger," I screamed.

"I know and I'm sorry," he said as Ally helped him back to his feet.

"He is sorry, Stephanie," Ally stated. "Even though I'm still angry at him too he knows he messed up and he wants to help get them back."

"And you," I was still screaming but turned my attention to Ally. "You told him where we were?"

She stepped back as if she were preparing for me to punch her too. "I didn't realize he would go there."

"Well that makes you an idiot too," I snapped. "Now we could all be in danger."

"Joe and I both want to help catch them."

"I think you've both helped enough," I muttered.

"It won't be necessary, the Franco brothers left the country early this morning," Ranger stated cutting me off. "If they come back into the country I'll be notified immediately. So for now everyone is safe."

It was a huge relief to hear Ranger say that we were safe. I knew Ranger would never let anything happen to us but knowing that the Franco brothers left the country, released the tension in my shoulders. I was extremely irritated with both Ally and Joe and I just wanted to go home.

"I want you and Ally to leave. I need some time." Joe started to speak but quickly changed his mind and him and Ally left. "Ranger, I want to go home."

**RPOV**

I'd lost my cool more than once in 24 hours with Joe. The fact that he'd showed up and sabotaged my entire operation left me fuming and the fact that he put Stephanie in danger left me infuriated. After we'd gotten to the hospital, Joe went with Ally to get doctored up and have his nose checked out and that gave me a chance to cool down. When he'd came into Stephanie's hospital room and figured he'd just get a free pass when I told him she didn't remember I was enraged with enough fury to kill him. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that Stephanie was watching us. But in the end he'd told her everything. I couldn't believe how well Stephanie had handled everything. Other than her punching Joe in the nose for screwing up the distraction she'd handle everything exceptionally well.

When she'd told me she wanted to go home I'd desperately hoped it was my home that she was talking about but I knew better. The doctors wanted her to stay another night but I'd ensured them that I would watch her and bring her back if there were any problems.

"Babe, I want you to stay at RangeMan tonight," I said helping her get dressed in clothes Tank had brought up for her. "Since they are releasing you early from the hospital I'd be more comfortable if you weren't alone tonight."

"Thanks, Ranger, but I really want to stay in my own apartment tonight."

I wasn't giving up that easy; "Alright, then I'll stay with you."

"Not tonight, Ranger. I need some time to clear my head."

I didn't say anything else until we stepped into her apartment. I spent the drive over thinking about what I wanted to say and how to say it. I didn't have it all figured out but when we stepped into her apartment I just went for it.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Joe and Ally," I said hopeful she would forgive me.

"Ranger, I'm not mad at you," she said turning to face me. "I understand why you didn't tell me."

"Why don't you want me here tonight then?"

She started pacing her living room and that made me nervous. "Because I love you and I want all of you. If you can't give me all of you then I need to move on. I don't want to lose your friendship but I can't be your girlfriend when it's convenient. I want it all or we are just friends and I mean "just" friends. Not the kind of friends that kiss and spend the night together."

Her words completely caught me off guard and I was speechless. I so badly wanted to give her all of me but a part of me was terrified. I stared blankly at her.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter. There will be more to come soon. Please R&R it encourages my writing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- I don't own anything! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter. This was a hard chapter to write because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it and then when I figured it out it ended up taking on a life of its own. I hope you enjoy Chapter 13 please read and review!**

**SPOV**

After everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours I was in no mood to play games with Ranger anymore. My emotions got the best of me and every word poured out of my mouth before I even really knew what I was saying and now I'm standing here in front of him terrified of how he may react to my proclamation. The longer we stand in silence the harder and faster my heart begins to pound in my chest. I can feel it almost painfully hammering against my chest walls. I watch him stare at me as if he had no idea what to say or maybe this all just caught him by surprise or maybe he just doesn't want the same thing as me. Either way I didn't care I needed him to say something, anything!

"Ranger?" I watched as he moved lifelessly further into my apartment and took a seat on my couch. It was as if he wasn't there. He was physically here in my apartment but mentally he'd checked out and that thought made my head begin to pound along with my chest in an almost rhythmic beat.

"Ranger, please talk to me," and at the sound of my voice a second time I saw life coming back to his eyes and I watched him slowly pull himself back together.

**RPOV**

I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Stephanie but I still had some time left on my military contract and I hated the thought of leaving her alone and I still had my fears of the danger of claiming her officially as mine and bringing her into my life. If something happened to her because of me or my lifestyle I'd never forgive myself along with most of Trenton. But at the same time I felt selfish inside because I didn't want to give her up this time and I knew if I blew it this time it would be my last chance.

I couldn't imagine what she was thinking right now. She probably thought I was trying to find a way out of this or that I didn't feel the same way she did but the truth was whatever she was thinking it was more than likely wrong. I was in a little bit of shock that all this came out now but I was more preoccupied with how not to screw this up right now. So after I sat down on her couch I slowly pulled myself together.

"Babe," I paused for a moment trying to find the right words. I gestured for her to take a seat next to me and she did. I took her hand in mine before saying: "Steph, I love you too and I want to give you all of me," I watched as her face lit up. "I want to give you all of me and I will do my best. If you're willing to be patient with me then I'm all yours if you'll be all mine and only mine."

Throwing herself off the couch and in to my arms told me that she agreed. We spent the rest of the night reacquainting ourselves with each other as an official couple.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**SPOV**

The feeling of early morning sun beaming on my face and the fresh smell of Bulgari shower gel awakens me from a comfortable sleep. Opening my eyes to a freshly showered Ranger where nothing but a towel was worth it.

"Morning, Babe," Ranger said.

"Mmm… morning," I hummed. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

"Meeting this morning," he said tossing me a shirt. "Can't be late again, today."

I sat up to grab the shirt but decided against it. Standing up I walked towards the bathroom and got exactly the reaction I'd hoped for. Ranger scooped me up from behind and tossed me back into the bed, landing on top of me. He was half dressed but his tan chiseled chest was still bare.

"You're not playing fair, babe."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied giving him a seductive smile. "I was going to the bathroom."

Sealing my mouth with his in a passionate possessive kiss that left me believing I had won and he was coming back to bed but when he released from the kiss his eyes told me differently. "I've been late every day for the last two months," he said as I ran my hands down his chest following a trail that led below the belt. "Important meeting, babe." He shut his eyes tightly before giving in and crawling back into bed with me.

**RPOV**

It's been two months since Stephanie and I became official and I haven't made it to work on time since. I can't say that I really mind and I know Tank and my men will hold down the fort while I'm out. To say we were infatuated with each other was an understatement but I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted and I hoped it lasted forever. Even though I woke up on time every morning I never made it out the door before eight and even though my work was piling up I still came home to her every evening early. We spent all of our time at her place, for some reason she didn't want to talk about, she didn't want to stay at my apartment so I'd pretty much moved in with her.

After everything that happened with Joe, Ally, and her and I; I'd offered her a full-time position at RangeMan but she'd declined. I wasn't sure whether she didn't want to mix business and pleasure or she just wasn't ready to work alongside Ally yet, either way I didn't blame her and told her if/when she's ready there would be a desk for her at RangeMan.

Today, I was later than usual and I'd completely missed my meeting all together. Stephanie had seduced me back to the bed and now it was after nine am and I was just pulling into my parking space. Rushing up to five and to my office, I was greeted by Ally who had a stack of paperwork in her hands.

"Morning, Ranger, I finished the paperwork from yesterday and it's ready for your signature."

Ally had been a huge help in the office and I was happy to have her even though I wished it was Stephanie. Ally had caught on quickly and I was impressed with her work. She was here every day ready to work, most days she was here early and worked late and every morning she followed me into my office to give me any messages, go over my schedule, and ask about Stephanie.

"Good morning, Ally," I replied probably a little too chipper. "You can put that paperwork on my desk and I'll go over it this afternoon."

"Alright," she said leaning over to place the paperwork on my desk. "Tank covered the 7 o'clock meeting and he returned all of your messages this morning."

Tank was a savior; if I didn't have him this company would probably fall to pieces right now. "Thanks for the update."

"You're welcome," she stated and I already know what was coming next. "How's Stephanie?"

"She's good, Ally. Just give her some more time. I know she'll come around."

"Ranger," she said more as a question.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is she avoiding RangeMan because of me?" I could see the concern in her eyes. "I hear the guys talking about how she hasn't been around and they all miss her. I just don't want to be the reason she's not coming here."

"Honestly, Ally I don't know why. She hasn't really wanted to talk about it so I'm giving her time too."

She nodded before turning to leave and once she shut the door behind her I released a heavy sigh. It was obvious that she didn't want there to be any hard feelings between the two of them and I was pretty sure Stephanie wasn't upset with Ally and Joe because of their relationship but because they kept it from her and also everything that went down during the distraction. Even though Stephanie and I hadn't talked about it I was pretty sure Ally was the reason Stephanie refused to come to RangeMan but I wasn't exactly sure what her reasoning was. I decided to let the thought go and get down to business so I could get back to Stephanie as fast as possible.

**APOV**

Joe and I's relationship had gone from extremely friendly to hot and heavy quickly. Even though I still hadn't completely forgiven him for what went down on my first distraction; I still loved him and knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and only him. Since he came back into my life I couldn't picture my life without him again; just thought hurt my heart.

It's been two months since Joe or I have heard from Stephanie and even though we weren't great friends I still didn't want there to be any hardships between us or her and Joe. I still hoped we could all be friends in the end. I wanted to give Stephanie her space so I hadn't gone to talk to her yet but I had every intension of doing it soon. Joe asked me three days ago to move in with him and I'd accepted but it didn't feel right and I knew Joe felt the same. I knew Stephanie seemed okay with us at the hospital but I needed her blessing in order for Joe and me to truly move forward. Even though I knew they knew they were wrong for each other I still felt like I needed to talk to Stephanie.

I had just left Ranger's office and was sitting at my desk. The office was busy as usual with the men hustling around taking care of business. I had about an hour before lunch time so I headed into the control room where Tank was covering briefly for Lester.

"Hey, Tank."

"Hey, Al."

"Do you have a tracker on Stephanie?"

"Yep. Usually more than one."

"I need to know her location."

"Sorry, Al but the boss would kill me if I gave that to anyone without permission or immediate danger."

"Oh right of course, sorry, I should have said that to begin with. Ranger, wants to know Stephanie's location."

"Does he think she's in trouble?"

"I don't know? He didn't really say." He looked suspiciously at me but then turned and began typing on his computer. I prayed that he didn't contact Ranger because I didn't want to get fired for this.

"She's at the bonds office. Looks like she just got there."

"Thanks, Tank, I'll let him know," I turned to leave and headed to Ranger's office. He was leaned over his desk shuffling through a large stack of papers when I walked in. I cleared my throat gently letting him know I was here. He looked up from his stack of papers: "yes," he said before lowering his gaze back to the paperwork.

"I need to take a long lunch today. I'm leaving now but I'll stay late to make up whatever time I'm out."

"That's fine," he replied dismissively.

I left Ranger's office and headed for the elevators but as I hit the button to the elevator I heard Tank clear his throat behind me and I began to chew on my bottom lip as I turned to face him.

"Tank, what's up?"

"Did you let Ranger know Stephanie's location?"

"Um," I didn't want to lie anymore so I tried zigzagging around the answer. "I just left his office."

"Okay, well you can let him know that her car is still at the bonds office but she's on the move. Looks like she's walking down the street towards the bakery."

"Thanks, Tank, I'll let him know," I said as the elevator doors opened and I jumped in.

**SPOV**

It had been another one of those perfect mornings with Ranger. After he'd finally managed to get away from me I'd gotten myself up and gotten ready to go into the bonds office. Lately, the world seemed to be spinning the right direction for me. My job was super busy and kept my fridge full and rent paid and it would have bought me a new car but Ranger had insisted I take one of his. The only thing that still bothered me was Ally. Well Ally and Joe or maybe just Joe, I wasn't really sure. I was still furious about what happened at the distraction and the fact that the Franco brother's got away and I still couldn't find it in me to forgive either of them yet but I knew in time I would eventually forgive them.

I made it to the bonds office around ten-thirty and checked in with Connie.

"Got anything for me today," I asked walking in the door.

"Nothing right now. You're catching them fast then we're bailing them out."

"What can I say; I think I've finally got the hang of this job." And I actually believed that when I said it. I hadn't fallen in dog poop, got anything stuck in my hair, been shot at, had any stalkers, or had my car blown up in two months and counting.

"I'll let you know if we get anything today but everyone appeared to court this morning so it won't be until after afternoon court; check in then."

I looked down at my watch and I only had about two hours before afternoon court so I decided to head to the bakery for some lunch and then check back in. I left the bonds office and it was such a beautiful day I decided to walk. I was almost to the bakery when I saw Ally standing in front of the bakery leaned against her car parallel parked in front of the store. _SHIT_! I knew she saw me but maybe if I turn around and walk the other way she'll pretend she didn't see me but when she starts walking towards me I knew she wasn't going to pretend she didn't see me. But I turned around and started to walk away anyways.

"Stephanie," I heard her call out. _SHIT_! I stopped and turned around to her. She was closing in the distance between us quickly and when she stopped she was face to face with me.

"Hey, Ally," I said not really sure what else to say.

"Stephanie, do you think we can talk?"

"Uh yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?" I decided to play dumb which usually didn't work for me and I had no doubt that it didn't work for me this time either.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Um I'm not really into that whole exercise thing…." I cut myself off when I saw her eyes narrow in confusion. "Yes, let's take a walk and talk," I said mostly sarcastically. _Perfect, sounds just perfect!_

**RPOV**

The day was nearing an end and I couldn't wait to get home to Stephanie. All I could think about all day was Stephanie. I opened my top desk drawer and pulled out a small blue velvet box that held the answer to my future with Stephanie. I rubbed the box in my fingers before placing it on my desk and staring at it. I know it's only been two months of an official relationship but I was ready and I wanted to ask Stephanie to marry me. I'd asked her to go away with me this weekend, I rented a beach house in Point Pleasant and at a sunset dinner on the beach I was going to ask her to be my wife. My nerves were most of my distraction, I only had to make it through two more days and then she and I would be at the beach for hopefully a wonderful three day vacation.

I picked the small ring box up and placed it back on my desk when a knock sounded at my door. Tank knocked twice and entered before I could say come in.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"What," my immediate thought was the hackers who are continuously hacking into my system were at it again but the look in Tanks eyes let me know it was more serious. "What is it, Tank?"

"We were wrong."

"Wrong about what, Tank? Spit it out."

"The Franco brothers never left the country."

"What? Tank, we saw their plan take off and Cal and Hal confirmed with the airline that the Franco brothers were on that plan."

"Yes, they were but Hal and Cal never asked them where the planes final destination was. The plan landed in Florida."

I could feel the rage steaming up through my body and I was ready to fire Cal and Hal immediately but first I had to find Stephanie and Ally. "Do you have a location for the brothers?"

"No, but rumor has it their back in Trenton and looking for revenge."

"I need a locate on Steph and Ally now."

"Did you find her earlier?"

"Find who earlier?"

"Stephanie?"

"I didn't know I was looking for Stephanie."

"Ally came in and said you needed her location."

"I never asked for Stephanie's location today."

"Uh-oh."

"Why would Ally need Stephanie's location?" I picked up the phone and dialed the control room before Tank could answer. Lester answered: "RangeMan control room."

"Get me Stephanie and Ally's locations now. Send them to my phone. Tank and I are leaving. If Ally or Steph shows up do not let them leave."

"Okay," he answered and I disconnected.

"Let's roll," I said as Tank and I left my office. Just as we made it to the elevator we heard Lester yelling from behind us.

"Boss, boss, Ranger, wait."

"What?"

"There's no signal."

"What do you mean there's no signal?"

"Neither Steph or Ally have a signal. If either of them have a tracker on them we can't find it. Neither of them are on the grid."

"Why weren't we alerted when they went off the grid?"

"I don't know."

My heart began to pound in my chest. I had no idea what was going on. I turned to ask Tank what Stephanie's last location was when Hal swung open the door to the stairwell and flew out.

"Boss, I've been trying to contact you. The hackers there back and they're in our system now. Hector is trying to trace them but he's having trouble."

"Leave Hector to worry about the hackers; right now, I need everyone available out looking for Stephanie and Ally. Lester round up everyone we have up and brief them quickly and get them out looking and let them know no one comes back until Stephanie and Ally are back at RangeMan. Tank and I will be on the road."

"Do you want me to go or stay," Lester asked.

"Stay keep an eye on the controls, if Stephanie or Ally come back on the grid let me know."

"Hal get Cal and get on the road."

We all began to part ways when we were halted by a deafening screeching sound over the RangeMan security system speakers. Everyone stopped to cover their ears and when the screeching stopped we all looked around at each other. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on but I knew it wasn't good. We stood in silence for another moment before a loud tortuous scream sounded over the speaker and I knew it was Stephanie. I could hear her and it wasn't long before I could see her. Every T.V. screen, computer screen, screen monitor came to life with Stephanie stripped down to her bra and panties strapped to a chair. Her body sat limply, her curls were mated to her face and her face was damp with sweat and all me and my men could do was stand paralyzed watching as a faceless man began to torture her and listen to her painful screams through every speaker.

My heart was pounding in my throat. Every fear I've ever had I was now witnessing first hand.

"They've got her," was all I could manage to mutter.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13, more to come soon. I can't wait to read what everyone thinks.**


End file.
